True Heart For Mystery Eyes
by black-zip
Summary: Destiny is a pain. Shouldn't care about the future. That was just a little words of Haibara's mind. No body knows who will make happiness for her. Haibara x (someone). Everyone must be know this old story.
1. Mysterious Eyes

**Author's Note: **Gosh, I'm really sorry that you couldn't read my story last time. But I really don't understand, this story moved to some site. Dunno, I'm really sorry. I'll try to re-upload it and upload the chapter 12. I hope you can be patient on this.

Chapter 1:Mysterious Eyes

Conan and his friends are walking home after school. Actualy, Conan Edogawa is Shinichi Kudo. He took APTX-4869 pill and becames a little kid. He stayed at Ran (His girlfriend)'s house, until he met his new friends. They are Ayumi Yoshida...

"How about you,Mitsuhiko-kun?" Ayumi asked him.

Mitsuhiko Tsuburaya...

"No..." he said sadly. "How about you,Genta-kun?"

Genta Kojima...

"Me too..."

And, a mysterious girl from black organization. No one can knows her real mind... she is...

"Haibara, how about you? Don't say you didn't!" Ayumi asked her hopefully.

"Sorry..."

"Oh nooo! I shouldn't bring it to that park yesterday!" she cried to herself.

"Don't worry, Ayumi-chan. We can find your puppy doll one more time again." Mitsuhiko tried to relize her.

"Sniff... thanks, Mitsuhiko-kun." her face starts to refreshed again. "But, she will be alone if we can't find her for a long time."

'Alone...?' Haibara though, looking at Ayumi.

Genta, Mitsuhiko, and Ayumi starts to go trough their home way. Starts to leave Conan and Haibara. "Bye,guys!" Genta said to Conan and Haibara.

"We will see you tomorrow!" Mitsuhiko said.

"Ayumi-chan, keep finding your puppy doll!" Conan yelled to her. And she gives him a smile. So, there're just two person left, Conan and Haibara.

"Alone, huh?" she muttered to herself.

"Huh?" he heard what she said.

She snapped out. "What? Oh, nothing..." she looked down.

He stared at her.

"Ohwell, I'm going now. See you later." she walked quickly.

"Oh, yes..." he watched her left. 'What's the matter with her?' he thought.

Professor Agasa's House

"I'm home..." Haibara opened the door.

"Oh, you're home, Ai-kun." professor said, calling someone with his phone.

Detective Kogoro's Office

"Hello?" Ran got a call. It was professor.

"Oh, Ran! CanI talk to that glasses kid?"

"Oh, you want to talk to Conan-kun? Ok, wait for a second." she puts away the phone arm from her ear. "Conan-kuuun! You get a call from proffesor!" she called him.

"I'm comiiing!" he ran towards her, and grabs the phone arm. "What's up, prof?"

"Shinichi-kun! I will go to Hokaido tomorrow with my friends for making a new experiment. May you stay to keep my house for a week?"

"Experiment?" he said, rolling his eyes. "Sorry, there's a lot of case I've to solve."

"Oh please... just a week." he said hopefully.

"What's the matter, Conan-kun?" Ran asked him.

His sweat dropped. "U- Uno... professor is going to go to Hokaido tomorrow. He wants me to keep his house for a week. So ridicilous isn't?"

She smirked. "That's Ok. You got school holiday tomorrow for a week too, right?"

"But, Ran-neechan..." he glared at her. "Alright- Alright! I'll stay! Remember! I won't stay at your house again!" he yelled to professor.

"Yes! Thanks, Shinichi-kun!"he said happily.

"Shit..." he groaned.

Next day...

Conan was bringing his large rucksack, already to go to professor's house.

"Well, I'm going now. Bye, Ran-neechan! Uncle!" he waved his hand on the air.

"Take care, Conan-kun!" she waved her hand back to him.

"Yep!"

Professor Agasa's House

Professor was sitting in his VW car, already to rides his car. "Take care, Ai-kun! Shinichi-kun!"

"You too, prof." he glared at him, watching professor left.

She looked at him. "So, you're welcome here."

"So what?" he said, rolling his eyes.

"Nothing. Now let's go in." she starts to leave him, walking into professor's house.

"Hey, wait for me, you little!" he ran towards her.

**Author's Note:**Phew... 10 left to go. It makes me feel very busy. Anyway... if you have something to ask, just review me, Ok?


	2. Secret Of My Heart

Chapter 2: Secret Of My Heart

Conan threw his rucksack onto the floor in Haibara's bedroom. "Phew... that was so heavy." he muttered. "Ohwell, what do we have to do now?...Haibara?" she's not in his side or behind him. "Now where's that clumsy girl?" he makes the fist of his hands and puts them beside his waist, looking around to find her.

She was in the hall, stared at a female stray dog in front of her house trough window.

"Oh, there you are." he saw her, walking towards her. "What are you doing?"

She looked at him and looked back at that dog.

He get closer to see what she saw. "A dog?" he looked at her. "What's the matter with that dog?"

"I'm feeling bad about her... I'm feeling, that she is going to give me something full of happiness..." she looked down. "How canI feel like that? It's so stupid." she starts to leave him.

He watched her left, and looked back at that dog.

"What are you doing there? C'mon, come with me!" she yelled to him.

He nodded, walking towards her as he turns his head a half to looked back to that dog.

On Midnight

In Haibara's bedroom, she slept on her bed, and he slept on professor's bed. There's a silent in his mind and sat up with his sweat on his face. "Oh, man... why could'tI sleep tonight?" he muttered. "Ohwell..." he starts to get down from his bed. "MaybeI should be staring at the stars at the park beyond here for awhile." he's sneaking out from her room and took his jacketout fromhis rucksack.

Sakura Park

He looked up to see a lot of stars on the snowing dark sky, and sighed. "I'm feeling bad about that dog..." he muttered.

"You too, Kudo-kun?" Haibara's voice cames from behind him.

He jumped. "Wh-What are you doing here!" he yelled to her.

"Just staring at those stars, like you." she said as she gives him a smile, and looked up to the sky. "Stars, moon, and snows... it makes me better than my original feel."

He stared at her. "Oh...right."

"Woooooo..." strange voice cames from behind a big tree beside them.

"What was that?" he said unscaredly, and he gets closer to that voice. And he saw...

A female stray dog he saw before.

He smiled. "Hey, Haibara. It just was a dog."

She walked towards him and tried to puts her hand onto its forehead. "She's getting cold."

He stared at it and wrapped his jacket around its body.

It starts to get warm, and its face becomes cheerly again. "Bow wow!" it ran towards a hole behind it in a lot of leaf and branch, and took something. It was...

"Hey! That's Ayumi's puppy doll! Why thanks, little buddy." he said, rubbing its head. And it licks his cheek.

He starts to stand up. "Ohwell, we should give it to Ayumi next week. C'mon, Haibara!... Haibara?" he watched her stared at that female dog.

"Seems she's alone... maybe she missed her daughter or her daughter was death... so, she took Ayumi's puppy doll..." she muttered, staring at that dog seriously.

He walked towards her until he's in her side.

"She's very cute... but alone..."

His eyes widened.

She sighed. "We should go back now..." she starts to leave him.

"Sometimes they are in your side... sometimes not..." he cutted her step, looking down.

She looked down.

"Sometimes they leave you... sometimes don't..." he continued.

She looked at him. "What are you talking about... don't talk about my parents and sister."

"You aren't alone... me, Ran, and everyones are still in your side... they love you without any excuse..."

"Fool... Iknew that... they're still in my side... but I'm nottalking about me, but..."

"Your family?" he said before she said that.

She looked down.

He smiled, and walked towards her. Putting his hands, one on her shoulder,and one slipped into her hair. "You know?They're still alive..."

"What!" she looked at him.

"In your mind..."

Her eyes widened and suprised. 'Ku...Kudo...-kun...?' she stared at him. And tried to get closer her head to his.

When their lips are almost touch, he pressed his hand onto her chest, and looked away from her. "Ahem... we should go back now... it's almost 0.00 AM..." he said, blushing.

She stared at him, and she nodded blushly.

**Author's Note:** Still a little... nevermind. I have to keep writing and write the chapter 12! There's nothing makes me stop writing, 'cause I write these for the readers. I won't stop before I upload the chapter 12. (It's not finished yet, actually...)


	3. Feel My Heart

Chapter 3:Feel My Heart

Ai's POV

I was sleeping on my bed, and got a dream about last night. I was woke up at 7.42 AM, and tried to sit up. Looking around to see Kudo-kun. But,he's not on his bed. I wonder where he is.

End POV

Bathroom

Conan was brushing his teeth with his toothpaste. Rolling his eyes as looking at his face in the mirror. Then, he starts to take a bath. After he took a bath, he took his black shirt, black jeans, and blue jacket, wrapped his towel around his neck. And opened the door. He saw Haibara in his front. "What do you want?" he asked her patiently.

She looked down. "Nothing..." she said softly, walking into the bathroom through his side.

He looked at her. 'Sorry,Haibara...'

After she took a bath, she took her black long-sleeve turtle neck, black skirt, and white sweater. She opened the door and saw him staring at something through the window. "Shall we go now?"

He looked at her. "Oh,yes..." he took his skateboard.

Sakura Park

Conan and Haibara are walking together, there's no word comes out from their mouth. Haibara looked down, and Conan looked away from her, blushing.

"Hey, Kudo-kun..." she starts to asked him.

"Hm?" he said nervously, still looking away from her.

"Sorry, about... er... last night..." the embarrassing feel covered her heart.

He blushed. "It doesn't matter..." he said. "Nothing makes me angry..."

Someone knocked him down until he felt down.

"Ouch!" he looked up.

It was a boy, a high school student, his face is looks like Shinichi Kudo, but his hair isn't "Oh,sorry! Did you get hurt, kid?" he pulled his hand.

"I'm Ok, O-niichan." he smiled.

"What are you doing there, Kuroba-kuuun?" there's a voice comes behind him.

It was a girl,a high school student,seems she's his schoolfriend, her face is looks like Ran Mouri. "Who are they?" she asked him.

"I don't know. I just met them earlier." he looked at her, and looked back to them. "I'm Kaito Kuroba, and she's my friend, Aoko Nakamouri."

"Um, hello..." she said.

"Hello, Nakamouri-neechan!" they said, rolling their eyes.

"So, what do we have to play?" he asked them.

"Hey! You promised me to buy some ice cream for me!" she yelled to him, grabbing his arm.

"He- Hey! Aoko-kun!" he yelled to her.

Conan and Haibara are watching them left.

He stared at him. 'There's something about that guy...' he tought, and looked at Haibara. "Haibara, you go home first. I'll catch to you later." he left her, waving his hand on the air.

Haibara watched him left, and sighed.

He threw his skateboard onto the air and jump onto it while it starts to fall onto the ground.'Finally... I saw you...' he starts to move his skateboard extremely. 'Kid...' there's a flashback of Kaito Kid in his mind.

North Sakura Park

Kuroba and Aoko was sitting on a bench.

"Why don't you eat this too, Kuroba-kun?" she asked him.

He didn't answer her.

"Oh, you are mad since you bought it for me with your money? Fine!" she starts to be mad.

"Nakamouri-neechaaan!" Conan ran towards her.

"Oh, you arethe kid who met us earlier. What's the matter?"

"CanI talk to Kuroba-niichan?" he asked her.

"Sorry, not today. He was madbecause ofme, you shouldn't talk to him now."

"Oh, Ok. Then, Iwant to talk to Nakamouri-neechan! Can we? Can we?" he asked happily.

"Ok." she said sweetly.

West Sakura Park

"Wow! The clouds are so cool!" he looked up.

"You like it?" she asked him.

"Yes, Nakamouri-neechan!" he said cutely. "No..." he said seriously. "Kaito Kid..."

He shocked. "Wh-What are you talking about?"

"You are notAoko Nakamouri, but Kid... you saw me and Haibara before we met... so,you took her into your plan, and..."

"Hey, I told you, I..." he cutted him off, but there's no effect from him.

"You met me and Haibara, with Aoko... promised her to buy an ice cream for her,made me thinking about Kuroba, and made me come to this place... all thanks to Aoko too, she said, you're the one who promised her to buy an ice cream..." he explained him completely.

He laughed. "Wasn't he on that bench with me? So,who is he?"

He smiled. "Heh... why don't you tell me if he's just... a doll..."he said coolly.

He shocked, and smiled. Jumping onto a pillar, taking something like a white thin blanket on his back, and waved it from back to front. And...Kaito Kid appeared. "So, you knew it?How wonderful!" he grinned, clapping his hands.

"Stop acting ridicilously!" he asked him. "What do you want from me? That made you act like that."

"Oh, don't you understand? I didn't see and talk with you for a long time." he grinned again.

He starts to be mad, and set his shoot-gun wrist watch on his back.

"Cause... I'm alone..." he looked down.

"What?"

"My father named Tokichi Kuroba was death whenI was four... and my mother too... Idon't know why, but their friends said, they got an accident... so, Iwas startingmy life without anycheer... untilI know, he is a big fan of Lupin..." he said softly.

"Lupin!" he cried.

"Yes... the pro robber in the whole world... Lupin..." he looked up. "So, to give my father some happiness, Istarted to learn about magic and trick, become a pro robber, andI named it... Kaito Kid..." he said.

He stared at him, and puts his shoot-gun wrist watch down onto his thigh.

He grinned. "Just kidding!" he threw a shiny ball onto the ground.

"WHAT!" he cried.

Kaito Kid dissappeared. Leaving a message on the ground.

"To my rival,  
That was awesome! I wishI canmeet you and your girl-friend again.  
She was interesting on typing her computer, and she got a case every she was with you.  
I'll see you next time! April Fool!  
Kaito Kid Grinning Face"

He glared at the message. 'Fool... she's not my girl-friend...'

Professor Agasa's House

Conan opened the door. "Haibaraaa... I'm hooome..." he called her, but she didn't answer. Hetried tofind herin her bedroom, bathroom, hall, upstair, and the undergroundroom. But, he still cannot find her. 'Hey,hey... it can't be...'

Flashback

Kaito Kid's Message:  
"To my rival,  
That was awesome! I wish I'll meet you and your girl-friend again.  
**She was interesting on typing her computer, and she got a case every she was with you.**  
I'll see you next time! April Fool!  
Kaito Kid Grinning Face"

End Flashback

He shocked. 'Hey! Hey! Why did he know her activity? It... it can't be!' he ran towards outdoors. "HAIBARAAA!" he cried.

"What's wrong?" Haibara's voice comes from beside him.

"Ha... Haibara?" he looked at her, sweating.

"Sorry, Iwent to Ayumi's house to give her puppy doll. Now let's eat our lunch." she walked into professor's house.

He glared at her, sweating. But smiled. 'Thank godness, Haibara...'

**Author's Note:** Shit, I guess I can't write some word anymore. That makes sense. I wrote3chapterson 1 day. Oh, very sorry. Can you wait for the next chapter until next day? Please... it's because of my story, moved to some site. Couldn't write some anymore. Please understand. Oh, and if you want to say something or support me, just review me.


	4. Destiny

**Author's Note:** Lucky, I saved my chapters into my document. Sorry if there was some mistake in my chapters. And thanks for your support, I can reach it if I keep writing. Repeat, sorry about the spelling.

Chapter 4 : Destiny

Conan POV

I was sitting at someplace,my eyes was closed,and i don't know where.When i tried to open my eyes,i saw someone standing in front of me.A short haired little girl,looking at sun set,so,she was coveredby shadow.I try to ask her,but can't.She turned her head and looked at me,her smile made me nervous,scared,but warm too.I don't know why,but...when she starts to ask me,now i know who she is...

End POV

Conan get up from his bed breathly,sweating,looking around,but nothing happened.He sighed.'Such a bad dream...'he rolled his eyes,putting his hand against his forehead,and sweating.

In The Morning at 7.23

Conan and Haibara was eating their breakfast.She looked at him eating his fried rice lazily,rolling his eyes,staring at his meatball on his spoon.

"What's wrong,Kudo-kun?"she asked him.

There's no answer from him,still staring at his meatball.'Why...?Why did she comes into my dream...?'a flashback of Haibara in his mind.'That was nonsense,covered by shadow,and...something bleeding on her face...what was that...?'

"KUDO-KUN!"she cried.

He jumped."Wh-What?"he looked at her."Hey,don't ask me too loud!Your voice was like a broken radio,you know!"he yelled to her.He puts his little finger against his ear."Aww...my ear..."

"I asked you for three times,but you didn't answer.What's the matter with you?"she asked.

"No...no,i was just..."

"Got a problem?"she interrupted him.

"Litsen..."

"Got a nightmare?"she interrupted him again.

"Shut up!"he puts his hand against her lips breathly."Shut up-Shut up-Shut up!Could you please listen to me for a minute?Okay,listen!I don't get any problem or nightmare.I was just dizzy,'cause i was taking out a lot of my energy last day.So please,don't worry about me!I don't want to hear your funny voice."he starts to leave her.

"Fine!"she yelled to him.

Haibara's Bedroom

He leaned his back against the door,and sighed.'What should i do now...?'he tought to himself.

"Kudo-kun."Haibara asked him by knocking the door from outdoor.

"What?"he asked.

"The weather is good today.I want to looking for your jacket you gave to the dog last time,perhaps she is already healthy today.Want to join me?"

"No,i don't want to go to that park again.Go looking for it by yourself!"he yelled to her.

"Oh,okay."she starts to leave him.

There's silent in his mind.

Sakura Park

Haibara glared at Conan standing behind her."You said,you don't want to go to this park again."

He grinned."You need my help,right?"he said,and glared at her.'Fool...ofcourse,because that was my precious jacket,you know?'

After noon...

They was sweating,tired,and sitting under the Sakura tree.

"Oh,man...where isthat stupid dog?"he said,glaring at the sky,a lots of sweats was covering his face.

She stared at him,and looked down."Hey,Kudo-kun..."she asked.

"Hm?"

She looked up."Why did i meet you?"she said.

He looked at her.

"Sometimes i'm thinking about it everynight...except my parents and sister,i don't know why,i'm feeling...you are the one who would give me something special for me..."she laughed to herself coldly."Very fool amn't i?"

He smirked."Yeah,very fool."

She looked at him."What?"

"Except,it was our destiny."he said,grinning.

She stared at him.'Destiny...?'she tought.

He looked up."Perhaps,we will be killing with each other at the end,but i guess not.Until now,you are still my friend,my partner,there's no evil in our relationship.No enemy,no rival.Right?"

She nodded,smiling.

"So what i mean is,God still gives us happiness,friends,anything good,even you've got some sadness...like your family..."he starts to think about her destiny again."I don't care what it means,but i want to keep giving you some more of happiness.Like what you said."he said.

She looked down."Thanks..."she said,smiling.

'Destiny...happiness...'he tought,staring at her.'

**Author's Note:**Sorry,there's a lot of thing about religion here.But,it would push him to kisses Haibara.Perhaps,it was different with you all, since i like religion. Continued!

She snapped out."What are you looking at?"she asked.

He blushed."Oh-um,nothing."he said,looking away from her.His forehead starts to be dizzy.'Oh,no...seems i'm too tired...'he tought,putting his hand against his forehead,and sweating.

She looked at him,and looked down."Sorry...if i don't take you here,it wouldn't happen to you..."

He looked at her."No,it was because i took out a lot of my energy.It wasn't your fault,Haibara."he said.

She shakes her head."No,if i don't..."

"No!It was my fault!"he interrupted her.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

They both looked away from each other.

"Hey..."he asked.

"What?"she asked.

"Thanks...for worrying...about me."

"No problem."she said.

"About my jacket,too..."

"No problem."she repeated.

He looked at her."Sorry,i blammed you earlier.I don't mean to hate you..."

She looked at him."Me too."she smirked,holding her hand with his hand.

He blushed,looking at her hand helding his.Something different appearred in his mind,pushed him to gives her something."Hey,Haibara..."he putshis another handagainst her helding hand.

She snapped out.

"May i give you something?Well,it was like a gesture of my appreciation..."he looked away from her,still holding his hands.

She gives him a sweet smile."So,what was it?"

He looked down."But,you would be mad to me..."

She smirked."I wouldn't,before i know it."

He stared at her.'Oh,God...please,forgive me...'he gets closer his head towards her.

Her eyes widened suprised.She becomes nervous,blushed,or sad,she doesn't know.There was nothing she can do,just stay down,letting his lips touched against hers.Except becomes nervous,she got a bit of reflecting situation.Like he said,no enemy,no rival.There was just some kind of love and friendship.

He putting away his lips from hers,and looked away."Sorry..."

She stared at him,blushing."Wh-What...?"she said nervously.

He looked at her."But,Haibara!I don't mean to do something funny to you,i was just..."he looked down."Sorry..."he said.'Oh,no...she would be mad...i knew she would be mad!If i don't do that to her earlier...fool!Fool!Fool!Why don't i ask her to home or something!I'm so fool!Fool! Fool!'he rubbed his head.

She stared at him,still blushing."I guess i know what you meant. About happiness,friendship...and destiny...i wouldn't forget your prize, Kudo-kun..."she said,smiling."It was the first time a man touched his lips against mine...thanks..."

He blushed."You bet,Haibara."

She smiled.

"Bark!Bark!"dog voice comes from behind the tree beside them.

He tried to stand up and looked at that voice."Oh,there you are,stupid dog.Give me that!"he took his jacket from its back.

She rubbed its forehead."Good doggie."she said,smiling.

"Let's go home,Haibara."he asked.

"Okay."she stood up.

They are walking home,red sky and beautiful sun set behind them was covering them with shadow.

She looked back."Hey,she followed us."

"Maybe she likes you."he said.

"Oh,realy?"she said,smirking.

"Right."he said,smirking back to her.

**Author's Note: **Still a little. I hope everyone can be patient.


	5. Always

Chapter 5 : Always

Next day...

Proffesor rang the doorbell.

"I'm comiiiiing..." Conan said, bringing his big rucksack on his back, running towards the door and opened it. He saw proffesor in front of him. "Welcome home,prof." he said.

"Oh, you are going to go home already?" proffesor asked.

"Of course! I'm not like you, go away just for creating an experiment?" he said, glaring at proffesor.

Proffesor's sweat dropped, laughing to himself bitterly. "Ohyes, where is Ai-kun?"

"Oh, that ungentle girl was in her room." he said.

Proffesor answer him with a glare face, "What do you mean ungentle girl?" he asked.

His sweat dropped, and laughed "No,no.I mean, she just was acting too cold and unlikeable to me.At all..."

His glare fallen off, "Ok, now what was she doing?" he asked him again. There must be a lot of question of worried proffesor to Haibara.

"You don't need to know it." he said, rolling his eyes at him.

"I have to know it." he walked towards Haibara's bedroom.

"Hey,hey!Wait!" he yelled him, wanted him to stay and _waiting for her._What was she doing?

Proffesor opened Haibara's bedroom's door, "Hey,Ai-..." he asked her, but cutted off. He saw her sleeping on her bed, wrapping her arms around her medium bolster, at least its size was same with her, but more bigger than her either, touching her lips on it.

"See? She's alright. And there is nothing she can do except sleep." Conan said, and glared at him, "Now, do you believe me?"

Proffesor couldn't say anything, he just could give him a smile, and looked at Haibara again.

"Ok, i have to go home now." he starts to walk towards the door, leave him with her. But proffesor followed him.

After they are arrived at outdoor, proffesor watched Conan left, "Bye,prof!Take care!" Conan yelled him, waving his arm on the air.

Proffesor just smiled.

Conan was walking into Kogoro's office, opened the door, and threw his big rucksack onto the floor hardly. He sighed, sweatswere dripping on his face, too tired. There is no Ran, she is at her school, there is just uncle Kogoro sleeping, sitting on the chair, and leaning his head on his desk. There is nothing he can do, just sitting,waiting for Ran, glaring at Kogoro's bad sleeping face, until he saw hiscell slipping out from his rucksack. He took it. _He raised his eyebrows, and smiledashe looked at his cell. _Was he looking at a new message or something else?

He sighed, "Idiot..."

Was he looking at a picture of Haibara? Or something else?

The white violent moon is shining on the dark sky, every star was shining around the moon, snows covered everyhouse, and someone who can't sleep at this relaxing night was sitting on the ground of her neighborhood, who is she?

"Is this the destiny of my future?" Haibara tought, stared at the moon. "Pretty painful for me, i know God gave me some happiness to me, for my future too, but it was just unexpected, right?" she wished. "God...Sis...Dad...Mom...answer me." she remembered about her family, and looked down.

God never gives unexpected thing to everyhuman. Anything he gives, destiny it was, for everyhuman's future, never be unexpected.

"Yoshida-kun...Kojima-kun...Tsuburaya-kun..." she remembered about detective boys, "Mouri-san, Suzuki-san, proffesor..." and them too.

Silence, as she looked up.

"Kudo-kun..."

The days are moving fastly, until the school holiday overred.

At school...

"Morning, everyone!" Ayumi said.

"Morning, Ayumi-chan." Mitsuhiko said.

"Morning." Genta said.

She looked at Conan and Haibara's schoolchair. "Hey, where are they?" she asked, "Their school bag is still on their chair."

"I don't know, when i arrived here, those bags was still on there." Mitsuhiko said, "Did you see them, Genta-kun?"

"No."

"So where are they? They went to class early, but what for?" Ayumi tought so hardly.

"Worried about us?" Conan's voice cames from the door.

They jumped, as saw him and Haibara walked towards them. "Where did you go, Conan-kun? Everyone was worrying about you." Ayumi asked.

"Oh, sorry." he said, rubbing his head, "We was just talking at that school park for a few while ago. Right, Haibara?"

She were blushed beside him, and nodded.

"What was you two talking about?" Genta asked, "About your relationship?"

Conan and Haibara frozed, and blushed, "Wha-What do you mean?" Conan asked fraidly.

Genta glared at Conan, "Relationship, you know! You must be alone if you don't talk or meet her for a long time, Conan-kun!"

His blush fallen of as his sweat dropped, "Oh...yes, something like that." Conan said.

"You two should get some warm, you must be getting cold of the snows out there." she said,and touched her hand onto Haibara's shoulder, "Wow!" she touched away her hand from Haibara, "Your body is so warm! Even the weather is snowing, your body becames more warm! What's the matter with you?" she asked.

Haibara's face becomes more red, "I-I've got some hot tea at the kitchen, my body was getting warm of it." she said embarrassly. "Don't worry about me."

"Oh..."

Haibara stared at Conan.

Flashback

Conan is standing in front of Haibara at school park, she watched his back, "Whatever, at least you forget it. I don't want our relationship broken." Conan said.

Silence. "What do you mean?" she asked.

He turned his head around to see her face, "So what i mean is, i don't want our friendship broken. I don't want you hate me because of my silly apreciation." he said.

"But you said we are..." she couldn't say any word after that, and looked down.

He turned around, and walked closer to her, "Haibara, we are still a friend, right?" he said calmly.

She looked up at him, and looked down. 'Cause she couldn't answer him.

**Author's Note:**Actualy, i wanted to put friendship and love into their relationship. Maybe i can't write a long chapter because of my homeworks, but i was trying hard to finish this precious chapter. Continue!

Conan is waiting for her answer.

"You got it."

He sighed, and looked up at the sky, "Do you remember when we was searching those black organisation members at the Haido City building?" "We've found them together, we've worked together, we challenged the life, anything together, but at the end.. we couldn't reach it..."

She is still dropping her tears, didn't looked up at him even he said too long words.

"Look at the snows." "There are a lots of snows dropped on the ground, and more than bounching snows on the tree..." "If we point at believing ourself, we can bounched on it from heavy feeling."

Her eyes turned up at him, not turned up her head.

He looked at her, "Anyknife, anydanger, anything happened, they couldn't break friendship between us... friend..."

She looked up at him, and smiled warmly, "Wow... what a sweet words, thanks. That makes me become touched..."

"Nah... anything for, er... friend." he smirked.

She smirked bitterly, tears still flowed from her eyes.

Silence.

What a suprice, two arms was wrapping around her, maybe she shocked or supriced, but that wasn't true. She just smiled, understood friendship, and stay her head on his chest.

Very warm.

Very embarrassing.

Very stupid for an idiot like her.

As she tought.

The Future.

The destiny.

No enemy, no rival.

End Flashback

"Hey, Haibara." Conan asked.

She snapped out, "Huh?"

He glared at her.

Her sweat dropped, "Wh-What?"

"Ayumi-chan asked you for three times, but you didn't answer her. What's the matter with you?"

She looked at Ayumi's wet eyes.

"Haibara..."

'Yoshida-kun...'

Mitsuhiko gets closer to her, "Don't worry, Ayumi-chan. I think she is alright. Oh, by the way..." he looked at the schoolclock, "The teacher is late today."

Ayumi looked at the clock, "Oh, you are right."

Genta glared at the clock, "Maybe she got some stomachache. That teacher ate six cones of icecream yesterday, 'cuz she was hungry."

"Genta-kun! Shhhhh!" Ayumi puts her pointfinger on her lips.

"What?" Genta asked.

"If someone heard what you said, they will tell it to teacher." Ayumi whispered.

"So what? I don't care."

'You are always like that...' Conan tought.

After ten minutes...

The teacher opened the door, "Good morning, class."

"Good morning, Kobayashi-sensei!"

"Sorry i'm late. I was registering a new classmate to study at our class."

'New classmate?' Conan tought.

"Okay, you go in now, Kurusagi-kun." teacher said.

'Kurusagi-kun? Is he a male?'

The new classmate stepped the class, he weared a black shirt, black jacket, black jeans, black shoes, and black hat. He is tall as Mitsuhikos. His hat was covering his head until his eyes. He walked towards the teacher.

"What a black..." Ayumi said.

"Then, write your name on this blackboard, Kurusagi-kun."

He writes it.

Koharu Kurusagi.

"Um, please put away your hat. Everyone want to see your face." the teacher said.

He blinked. He puts away his hat from his head and waves it until it touched his other arm.

"My name is Koharu Kurusagi."

He showed his serious eyes, his relaxed lip, his black gelled hair, his sharpened pony, and his... handsome face.

Other girl's cheeks were red, "Wow..." everygirl said that,even Ayumi said that either, except Haibara who rolled her eyes at him. She doesn't interested in younger boy. And she has been kissed someone she likes.

"This is Koharu Kurusagi, our new classmate.His mother is from Hongkong, but his father is from Tokyo. Please be his friend, class." The teacher explained. "Now, please sit on the chair right there."

It is the chair at Haibara's chair's backward.

He walked towards the chair, everyone watched him. Once in a while, he turned his eyes to Haibara's eyes.

She shocked, and watched him sit on his chair. 'Who is he?'

"What's wrong?" Conan asked.

She blinked, "Oh, nothing."

Nothing.

Nothing?

Is that true?

**Author's Note:**I putted this new character to give more about Conan's rival. Why? Will he likes Haibara? Heh, just read it. Until you know. Actualy, i will put some more important new character. A gift for Koharu Kurusagi. Ohwell, please continue read it. (I was boring to say 'Continue!', 'Continue!', and 'Continue!'. What a nonsense).

At physic lesson...

For a male, he must weared a white blous and blue shorts.

For a female, she must weared a white blous either, and blue tight shorts.

At the break time of physic lesson, Conan was kicking his soccer ball with his rightknee up to the sky. After four times of kicking the ball, it released from his knee. "Oh!"

It ran away to someone's foot. He tried to look up to see the person's face. It was...

"Oh, Koharu-kun?"

It was Koharu who was standing in Conan's front, still wearing his black hat. "Here. Your precious soccer ball." he said, kicking the ball lowerly.

"Oh, thanks."

The physic teacher blows his whistle, "Everyone! Let's practicing the soccer!"

"Okaaaay!"

At the soccer time...

Conan is running towards the enemy's goal.No one could run after him. But there is someone who wasn't at his back, but who?

There is a cover of human's shadow in his side, he stealed the soccer ball from Conan's foot. He turned around and ran towards the enemy's goal (Conan's team's goal). "Shit! Who is he?" Conan ran after him.

There was two boys protecting their goal in keeper's front.

He ran towards the goal by walked zigzag and released from his enemies. Now he kicks the soccer ball, and...

"GOAL!" his friends yelled to him. "You are realy great, Koharu-kun!"

"Koharu?" Conan said.

There is no smile on his face. There is only bored face. He looked at Conan.

Conan blinked.

He walked towards him and puts his hand on Conan's shoulder, "You are doing pretty good, Edogawa-kun."

Conan's sweat dropped, stared at him.

Haibara stared at them for three seconds.

"What's wrong?" Ayumi asked.

"Nothing."

The second stage of soccer time is begin.

'Darn... i wouldn't let him add the score again.' Conan promised in his mind.

The teacher blows the whistle.

Conan's friend passes the soccer ball to Conan. He ran towards the enemy's goal with a full speed. There was Koharu in seven meters in front of him. After they get closer, Koharu slipped his foot to the soccer ball. "Shit! It released again!" he ran after Koharu.

After Conan arrived in Koharu's side, he slipped his foot to the soccer ball. An unexpected, the speed roller of Conan powered shoes is rolled of Koharu's foot. He tried to kick the ball up to the sky, he wanted to steal the ball easily, he tought Koharu couldn't catch the ball with his leg. But the ball flew up at eleven meters, when it starts to come down, Conan saw Koharu's cold smile, 'Eh?'

Koharu turned around backing the enemy's goal, rolled his body back until the ground, and kicked the ball on the air, and...

GOAL!

Koharu add the score again!

What a proffesional soccer player.

Like Shinichi Kudo.

Conan stared at him, 'Haha... impossible...' he tought.

Koharu is still leaning his back on tthe ground, smiling with a lot of sweat on his face, by closing his eyes with his black hat.

Everyone suprised, how awesome he is.

He tried to stand up, stared at Haibara staring at him either.

And smiled.


	6. Truth

Chapter 6: Truth

"Koharu-kun!" Ayumi called out.

He looked at her, "What?"

"You are so awesome earlier! When did you get that skill?"

Silence, he looked away from her, "It was just my favorite game. So i could play it easily."

Genta, Mitsuhiko, Conan, and Haibara walked toward them, "Hello? What news? Is there anycase we have to solve?" Genta asked.

"Case?" Koharu asked.

"We are detective boys. Our work is solving a case from other place." Mitsuhiko showed his detective badge.

Koharu stared at the badge, "Detective boys?"

"Want to join us, Koharu-kun?" Ayumi asked.

His eyes starts to be serious, he turned around, and leave them, bringing his school bag, "Sorry, i don't interested a detective team. I have to do my homeworks." he said coldly.

They watched him left, "What's the matter with him? What a strange guy." Genta said, glaring at him.

"Maybe he was just shy, 'cuz he is our new classmate on this day." Mitsuhiko said.

"Right. He is not yet to be our friend already." Ayumi said.

"What a cold black guy." Haibara muttered.

'Just like you...' Conan glared at her.

At school gate...

Koharu saw a girl sitting on a swingboat, a blonde haired girl, she is tall as his either,at least she is more shorter from him,alone.

"Excuse me." he tried to ask her.

She didn't answer.

He tried to see her face through her side.

She was crying.

But without anysound.

Just let her tears flowed from her eyes to her chin.

Conan, Haibara, Ayumi, Mitsuhiko, and Genta saw them. "Hey, i didn't see that girl last time." Ayumi said.

"So, who is she? A strange girl from another school?" Genta said.

"I think they are talking about something secret. Let's just hear them from here." Mitsuhiko said.

'Hey, hey... you want to hear someone's secret?' Conan glared at them.

Koharu stared at her, and tried to take his handkerchief from his pocket. He sat beside her, turned her head to face him with his hands, and erased her tears on her face with his handkerchief.

The girl blushed, "Oh..."

"Don't cry..." he said.

She were blushed of his hand sat on her shoulder while he erased the tears with his another hand.

Conan, Ayumi, and friends were blushed. Except Haibara. Even she doesn't like a couple too much, but she remembered about Conan erased her tears with his own handkerchief at snowing noon. Her cheek at least were redened.

Koharu stared at her, "Are you Haibara's twin?" he asked.

"Huh? What did you mean?"

'What? She is not her twin? But her face... at least is same with Haibara...' he tought. "Well, where did you come from? You aren't from this country, right?"

"Yes, i'm from England. You are a student who studied at here, right?"

Silence, "How did you know?"

"Look. They are your friends, right?" she pointed at Conan and friends hiding their body with a wall.

They jumped.

"Oh, are not you going home already?" Koharu asked.

They laughed, sweat dropped, "Right! We made Kobayashi-sensei mad. So, we got scoled." Genta said, rubbing his head.

'Haha...' Conan glared at him.

Kikuyo looked at her wristwatch, "Oh, i have to go home now. Bye, Koharu-kun." she waved her hand on the air.

"Oh! Hey, wait!" Koharu yelled.

"What?" she turned her body around.

"Who are you?"

Silence, "It's Kikuyo."

He watched her walk, leaving him.

Conan and friends stared at him staring at that blonde haired girl.

"Hey, Koharu-kun!" they ran towards him.

Kikuyo turned half her head to look them, 'Koharu-kun? Is that his name?'

"Who is that girl, Koharu-kun?" Ayumi asked.

He looked at Kikuyo, his cheek were redened for a little bit. "Just a girl from another country."

They stared at her.

Kikuyo turned her eyes to look at his face, 'Koharu...' she heard his name.


	7. Wind La La La

**Author's Note: **There are some words I cut in previous chapter. I guess everyone was boring to read my old chapters. I will finish it quickly.

Chapter 7: Wind La La La

A shiny string flashed through his head, he raised his eyebrows, 'Wa-Wait... perhaps... that person is...'

Koharu ran towards outdoor, 'Impossible!'

"He-Hey! Koharu-kun!" proffesor yelled.

Koharu is running to someplace, 'It can't be...' 'That train accident... vanished person... and...', he grinned hard, 'Those tears...'

Conan and Haibara saw Koharu running. "Hey, isn't he Koharu-kun?" Conan asked.

"We should follow him to know it." she said.

At a bridge...

Kikuyo is walking on a big bridge of the train rail. She stood there and stared at river at bottom of her. She saw lots of fishes, two ducks, and a flashback of burned train on the river. When her eyes widened, other lamps on the bridge is turned on ('Cause it was realy noon). "Mom... Dad..." she muttered to herself. "Brother..."

Wind blows her clothes and her hairs. She let her body blowed of the wind, she let her body fall down to the river.

BUT, there is something held her waist. It was like two arms. "What?" she tried to turn her head to saw the person's face.

"What are you doing, idiot?" Koharu's voice cames from her back.

"You..."

Koharu's eyes widened, "Don't kill yourself. Even it was a difficult destiny to explain, but you must try to improve yourself not to be killed by yourself."

She raised her eyebrows, "What are you talking about? Did i look like to kill myself?"

He closed his eyes, "Yes..." he opened his eyes, "About the train accident three days ago..."

She shocked.

"Maybe you rode that train at that time with your family. And an unexpected accident came, other train went through a same rail and saw the train you rode from back. They said, the train's brake didn't work, so it striked against your train. Those trains burned and felt down to the river. So, you saved yourself by striked your body against the train's window and ran away. I don't know why, but i'm sure you are the vanished person. And thereare twostrong evidences that you are the person." "Your burned injury on your right hand..."

She shocked and looked at her hand breathly.

"And..."

"Your tears..."

There is a flashback of Kikuyo's crying face in their minds.

She closed her eyes, looked down, and covered her lips of an evil smile, "Idiot..."

"I didn't save myself. My mom, my dad, and my brother saved me. They tried to save me by pushing me to save myself..."

Flashback

At Shizuka train...

BLAM!

Everyone cried, "Whoa!"

"What was that!"

"There was a voice like a bomb voice!"

"Kyaaa!"

"Don't worry, children. We will be alright." Kikuyo's mother hugged her and her brother.

"Mom..." Kikuyo and her brother are crying in their mother's hug.

"I'll go look after it." Kikuyo's father said.

He shocked, "Everyone! Lay down!"

Kikuyo and her family lay their body down on the floor breathly.

BLAM!

There was another crushed voice from the train's back.

"Kyaaa!"

"Oh no! The train is starting to fall down to that river!"

"Everyone! Save yourself by pushing your body to those windows!" Kikuyo's father yelled to his family.

"You too, Kisuichi-kun!" Kikuyo's mother yelled him.

"I can't! My left leg was stucked in this seat! You should go!"

"No! You must leave with us!"

"Mom! Dad!" Kikuyo cried.

Her brother stared at them, "Go away from here, Kikuyo-chan... i'll take care of dad. Jump to that window."

"Bro... brother..."

"You should go, Kikuyo-chan!" her father yelled.

"Yeah! Go away!" her mother yelled.

"But, dad! Mom! Brother!" Kikuyo yelled.

"Just save yourself!" her brother pushed her chest to the window.

Her body broke the window, "Save yourself..." her brother said with a smile.

"Noooooo!" she cried.

BLAM!

The fire comes from the train and burn her hand before it starts to be fallen down to the river.

BLAM!

End Flashback

"That's all they said and did to me..." she said, looked down.

He stared at her, 'Kisuichi? Is that her father's name? So, she is Kikuyo Kisuichi.' silence, 'What? It means Kikuyo's first kiss?' he tought, blushed.

**Author's Note:**In japanese language, 'kisu' means kiss, 'ichi' means first or one. So, in english, it is 'Kikuyo's first kiss'. What a lovely name, isn't it?

His face starts to be serious again, "God gave you a bitter destiny. You must accept it. And don't worry. They are still alife in your mind..." he said with two widened eyes.

Her tears start to come out from her eyes. Before he tried to relize her, she held his body by wrapping her arms around him. He just stood there. Not hug her back.

Winds are blowing quitely, there seems like a sound of music of it.

A relaxing music of the wind is blowingthrough their ears.

Conan and Haibara ran towards them.

Both of them push away from each other, "Oh, Edogawa-kun? What are you doing here with Haibara in the time like this? Haven't you two go home already?" Koharu asked.

"No. We just worried about you. You was running to this place with a strange face." Conan said, rubbing his head.

Koharu glared at him, "Strange? What strange?"

"So, the girl named Haibara was you..." Kikuyo said, looking at her.

"Oh... yes. How did you know?" Haibara asked.

"Koharu said, both of us are twins. So i think you are the girl." she said calmly.

"Koharu?" Conan and Haibara looked at him with a same time.

His sweat dropped, "Heh? Is there something wrong?"

Conan looked at Kikuyo, "At least, your face is same like her." "But your hairs, those are very same like her."

"Oh, realy? Am i pretty like her?" Kikuyo spinned her body around for one time.

Their sweats dropped, silence.

Koharu takes his handkerchief from his pocket, and wraps it around Kikuyo'sright hand.

She jumped, "Wh-What are you doing?" she yelled.

"You should take care your injuried hand by give it some of medicine from first aid box." Koharu said, "Or it would be danger for your hand."

She stared at him without anyblush, and gave him a smile.

"Thank you..."

Winds blow them all quietly, with a relaxing music, and a flashback of them on the air. True friendship, true love.


	8. Winter Bell

Chapter 8 : Winter Bell

Conan yawned, he gets up from his bed, and walks toward the bathroom. He saw a mirror in his front. In his sleepy eyes, he doesn't saw himself, he saw Koharu in the mirror.

"That guy..." he muttered.

At school...

"Good morning." Ayumi said.

"Good morning." Conan said, putting his bag onto his chair.

"Winter is a long season, isn't it?" Mitsuhiko said.

"I'm getting cold in a minute, brrr..." Genta said.

Haibara looked at the window, staring at a lot of snow in outside. 'You're awesome... everyone likes you when you fall down...' she tought. 'You're right, sis... they are so beautiful as you said...' she tought to her sister.

"Anyway, where is that guy?" Mitsuhiko said.

"Who cares about that cold guy?" Genta said, "He is so insensitive."

"No, he is not!" Ayumi yelled, "He is just calm and doesn't know us too much!"

Koharu opened the door.

"Oh, there you are!" Ayumi said.

Koharu sighed.

"Huh? Why did your face look so bad?" she asked, "Did you get fever?"

"No... i was just..."

"Come on..." unknowed voice interrupted him, "How long you stand there?"

"Huh?" "Who's voice is that?" Ayumi asked.

'Hey, that voice looks familiar.' Conan tought.

"Come in. It's your new class." the teacher's voice cames from outdoor.

'New class? Is there anynew classmate again?' Conan tought.

The teacher opened the door.

Conan and others except Haibara raised their eyebrows.

"You..."

A girl with same hair as Haibaras walked towards in front of class. She weared a black long shelve turtle neck with arms, black skirt, and black shocks, and black shoes too, full of black. Haibara's eyes widened, "She never gives up..."

Kikuyo Kisuichi.

"This is Kikuyo Kisuichi, our new classmate." the teacher said.

"It's kinda weird if this class got a new classmate many times." Genta muttered.

"It's weird, but it looks fun." Ayumi said.

"But why does she wants to study at our class? Not at other class?" Mitsuhiko said.

Conan stared at Koharu.

He saw his embarrassed cheek.

'Now i get it...' Conan tought, glaring at him.

"Now, sit onthe chair over there please." the teacher said.

"Thank you..." she said quietly.

Her side is someone she likes in the first time.

Conan glared at them, 'I see...'

After school...

Black hat wearing boy stared at his new classmate. Embarrassed, frozed, or scared, he doesn't know, watching her putting her books into her schoolbag.

Once in the time, Conan stared at him. 'You aren't an original guy...' 'You are realy calm, cold, and gentle...' 'You solved a case by yourself without anyhelp...' he tought.

'Who are you?'

Kikuyo looked at Koharu, and smiled "Hey..."

"Huh?"

"Thanks, about yesterday..." she said.

Silence.

"It was too easy..." he answered.

"What a sweet appreciation anyway, you were great. How did you learn that logic?"

He sighed, "No, no. I just freed you from your wrong opinion, that was all." he said.

"I see..."

Ayumi, Conan, and the others walk towards them, "Hey, you are the crying girl yesterday." Ayumi said.

Kikuyo looked at her, "Exactly..."

"Do you want to join our team?" Mitsuhiko asked.

"We are detective boys!" Genta said.

Conan glared at them, 'It's always like this...' he tought.

Silence.

"Does Koharu joined you too?" Kikuyo asked.

"No, he never say like that." Genta said, rolling eyes.

"That's right..." Koharu said.

"So?" Ayumi asked.

"What?" Kikuyo asked.

"Do you want to join us? It's fun if we solve many cases together!" Ayumi said.

"It's cool!"Genta said.

"It's exciting!" Mitsuhiko said.

"I want to, but i guess i can't..." Kikuyo said.

"Why?" Ayumi asked.

Kikuyo looked at Haibara.

Haibara's sweat dropped, 'Huh?'

Kikuyo gave her a cold evil smile, and turned her body around and walked towards the door, "Never mind, i'm going now... bye." she said.

"Hey, wait!" Genta yelled, "Damn! She mocked us!"

"She is cold and quiet, but i think she is a nice girl." Ayumi said.

"Well... i'm going too..." Koharu said, walking towards the door.

"Hey, wait." Conan interrupted him.

Koharu looked at him, "What?" he asked.

"Can i go with you too?" he asked, "I want to know a lot about you."

Silence.

"Sure." he answered.

"Realy? Great." he said, "You too, Haibara."

"Oh, okay..." she said.

Ayumi and others are watching them left, "That was unlike Conan-kun." Ayumi said.

"Yeah. He usualy go home with us by his request." Mitsuhiko said.

"Is this the mean of friendship?" Ayumi said.

At Beika street...

"So, where is your house? Do you live at this street too?" Conan asked.

Silence.

"Yes." he answered, "Do you live at this street too?" he asked.

"Yeah." he said, "And it wasn't too far from here."

While Conan and Koharu are talking to each other, Haibara looked at a large black jacket wearing man leaning his back against wall between of two building, a black hat he weared, he is smoking, but his long white hair makes her feel started and scared.

"And, how about your family?" Conan asked.

"My dad is Sherlock Holmes's big fan. My dad realy likes him, he is a famous writer of 'Sherlock's Average' story. But now, he can't write it again..."

"Why?" Conan asked.

Silence.

"Someone killed him... by shooting his pure heart with a gun..." he said.

"What?"

"My mom already died, because she shocked about that caution..."

"So, your family..."

"Only me and a proffesor from somegroup..." "By wearing dark clothes and dark hat..." "Always..."

He shocked, 'Huh!'

"Why?" Koharu asked.

"Hey, does he has anyfriend named Atsushi Miyano?" he asked.

"Hmm... i guess he does. He ever told me a story about his past. 'Atsushi is really kind to me', or 'Atsushi is a famous proffesor in our group', or something like that..."

Conan looked down, 'Perhaps... perhaps he...'

"Huh? Where is that blonde haired girl?" Koharu asked.

'What?' he looked at his right, but Haibara isn't in his side.

At that time, Haibara spied black jacketed man at an unknowed street. She knew, she is spying her enemy called Gin. No matter what, she can't let her friends fallened into danger. She knew, she will die if she pushes herself to destroy them by herself. She knew everything.

She saw Vodka meeting Gin.

"Did you find it, big bro?" Vodka asked Gin.

"Not yet... but perhaps, weprobaly look for it at midnight..." he said, "After all of people sleep..."

"You're right. If someone look us doing that, we will get into trouble." Vodka said.

'What are they talking about?' Haibara tought, 'Are they planning to kill someone?'

"Well, we should go now..." Gin said.

"Okay, big bro." Vodka said.

Haibara watched them go into their Porsche car.

Someone's hand threw something small to their car over her side.

She jumped, "What?" she looked her side. She saw Conan sweating.

"I won't let you get away again..." he said, grinning to their car.

She raised her eyebrows, "Kudo-kun?"

He smiled, turning on his left eyeglass. 'I got you...' he tought, riding his skateboard.

"Hey, wait!" she yelled,"Where did you get your..."

He interrupted her by grabbing her hand and Koharus. "I called proffesor when you watched them talking. Now hold on!" he yelled.

"Wait!" she yelled, "Why did you take Koharu too?"

"He is important person to solve this problem!" he yelled, "Now let's go!"

He moved his skateboard with full speed, someflashback of Shinichi Kudo appeared with a grin. 'Gin... Vodka... I'll destroy you this time...'


	9. Still For Your Love

Chapter 9 : Still For Your Love

Gin and Vodka get out from their car. Conan, Haibara, and Koharu are hiding behind the wall beside the car, sweating.

Gin stared at his car.

"What's wrong, big bro?" Vodka asked.

Gin smiled, "Nothing..." he said. "Let's go in. Boss is waiting for us..."

"Oh, okay." Vodka said. Then Gin and Vodka go into unknowed building.

Silence.

"What's going on, Edogawa-kun?" Koharu asked.

"Shhh... remember what i told you before?" Conan asked.

"Oh. About a proffesor named Atsushi Miyano?" Koharu asked.

Haibara's sweat dropped, 'Huh?'

"Right. Actualy, i heard that proffesor were from this group." Conan said.

"You mean, those black jacketed men?" he asked.

"Yes. The killer have to follow your father if he wanted to kill your father, right?"

"Yeah. So?" Koharu asked.

"Did you know why the killer could kill your father easily?"

Koharu's sweat dropped.

"If the killer is your proffesor's friend from this group like i said before, that means..."

"That means, Atsushi is the killer?" Koharu asked.

"No, no. I mean, maybe the killer is between of these group members." Conan said.

Koharu looked down, his face were angry, 'So, they...' 'So, they killed my father...' he tought.

"Well, shall we go in?" Haibara asked.

"Alright. We don't have to waste our time." Conan said, "Koharu, you have to wait here. You have to call police after we back here, to tell them about that murder."

"Ours." Koharu said.

"What?" Conan asked.

"They're ours." he said.

"Give him a reason to take care of them too..." Haibara said.

"But..."

"You have to understand... he wanted to kill his father's killer, so his father will be avenge..." she said.

Conan glared at her, "You're right, but..."

"I will do my best." Koharu said.

Conan's eyes widened, "Aren't you scared to die?" he asked.

"Of course not." he said.

"Okay then, let's go find them." Conan said.

"Yes."

Theysneaked to the building wall slowly.

Conan, Haibara, and Koharu saw two guards beside the entrance door. "Damn... we can't go inside like this." Conan said.

Haibara saw a smallgarbage hole beside the building, "Hey, maybe we can go through there..." she said.

"Oh. Right." Conan said.

They sneaked to the garbage hole.

"Hey, there is a strange smell over there." Conan said.

"Really?" Haibara asked.

"Wait here." Conan said, "I'll check it out. If i don't knock this small steel door, don't come in. If i knock it twice, you have to go in quickly." he said. He slipped his body into the hole.

"Is it okay for him?" Koharu asked.

"Well, he is really proffesional on this thing. So, don't worry about it." Haibara said.

"You know a lot about him?" he asked.

She smirked, "He is only my close friend..." she said.

"I see..."

Conan knocked twice.

"Well, i will go in now." Haibara said.

"Careful, Haibara..." Koharu said.

Conan saw Haibara, "Quickly. Quickly." he said.

"Calm down." Haibara said, "Uhh... damn, i'm stucked."

"Hold my hand, i'll help you." he said.

Silence.

"I don't need that..." she said. She pushes herself, "Argh..."

"Don't push yourself." he said, "It's no use."

Haibara rolled her eyes at him.

He heard footsounds from outdoor, he grabs her hand.

"Oh!"

"Quickly! Someone's coming!" he said.

A white jacket wearing old man opened the door. He walked towards a computer. In that time, Conan is wrapping his hand on Haibara's lips, sweating.

The old man grinned, "Heheheh... boss will be happy if i told him about this..." he said. He laughed and walked towards the door, and leaved.

Silence.

"Is he already gone?" Haibara asked.

"Yeah..." Conan said.

They slipped away themself from refrigerator's back. Conan knocked the small steel door twice.

And he saw Koharu.

"What happened?" Koharu asked, "You guys took a long time to call me." he said.

"Sorry..." Conan said, pulling Koharu's hand.

Haibara looked around, "So, we were in a laboratory..." she said.

Conan looked around, "I think so..." he said. "Well, we should get going. If someone see us here, i don't know what will happen to us."

"Wait." she said, walking towards the computer.

"What, Haibara?" Conan asked.

"It can't be..." she said, "That old man wanted to tell..."

Conan walked towards her, he looked at what she see, 'Huh!' 'This's...'

Apotoxin 4869.

"I'm feeling bad about this..." she said.

"What's wrong?" Koharu asked.

"Nothing." she said, "Well, let's get out from this place. We've already found the cure."

'The cure?' Koharu tought, "Hey, wait a second."he said, "You said, we will kill them for my father."

"I think we should tell the police first." Conan said, "It's too dangerous if we stay here too long."

"Urgh..." Koharu groaned.

"You will get killed before you kill them." Conan said. He slipped his body into the garbage hole.

"This mouse game..."Gin's voice came from his right.

'Huh!' Conan shocked. He sawGin in his right.

GinsmashedConan's head with a pipe, "Is over now..." Conan felt down with his blood on his head.

Haibara and Koharu are waiting for Conan's message.

Silence.

"I'll go check him out..." Haibara said, she slipped her body into the hole.

"Huh?" she looked around, "Where is he?" "Huh?" she stepped something, and looked down, "This's..." she saw eyeglasses under her foot, and she took it, 'Kudo-kun...' she tought.

Koharu slipped his body into the hole.

Haibara saw Koharu.

"Hey. Where's Edogawa-kun?" Koharu asked.

"That's what i wonder." she said. "I'll call him with this detective badge..."

In that time, Conan is laying down at a dark place, fainting, and bleeding. His detective badge is beeping.

Haibara waited for his answer, 'Come on...' she tought, 'Answer me, Kudo-kun...'

Conan's badge is still beeping, until it turned off.

Haibara looked at her badge, 'Kudo-kun...'

"What's wrong?" Koharu asked, "Your hand is sweating." he said.

"Something happened to him..." she said, "And it looks like, he is still in this building..."

Silence.

"What should i do?" Koharu asked.

"Wait for me behind that tree..." she said, "I'll bring him back from there..."

"Oh, okay..." Koharu said.

Haibara slipped her body into the garbage hole.

Silence.

Koharu rubbed his chin, 'The black organization member...'he tought, 'The cure...' 'The Apotoxin 4869...' 'Huh?' he snapped out, 'Apotoxin?'

Flashback

Koharu saw his proffesor's note book. "Oh." he took it, "APTX?"

His proffesor saw Koharu reading his note book, and shocked. He stealed his note book from Koharu's hand fastly, "Don't touch that!" he yelled.

"What's that experiment, prof?" Koharu asked, "Is that a plane body?"

"No, no. It isAtsushi's new poison, so don't ever touch it again." he said.

End Flashback

'APTX...' Koharu tought, 'If i cut word, it becomes A, P, T, and X...' 'If i put O, I, and N...' 'It will be Apotoxin... and 4869 is from 4869 Sherlock i heard from dad...' 'And the cure they said, maybe...'

Someone stepped beside him.

Koharu looked up, "Huh?"

Haibara sneaked to other room. She arrived in a computer room. She looked around and she saw a computer that still turning on. She walked towards it, she saw something that looks like a video in the computer monitor, she shocked, 'This's...'

Conan woke up, and tried to sit up, "Uhh... where am... i...?" he asked to himself. He touched his hand on his forehead, "Aww... my head..." he said. He shocked, he saw Gin in his mind. 'Ohyes! Now i remember!' he tought. He tried to stand up and saw a small flash in front of him. 'Oh... a door.' he tought, he walked towards it, and opened it, he shocked, now he know that he is on the top of building, winds blowing his hair, 'Uh... i have to get out from this place...' he tought.

BANG!

Someone shot his leg 'Huh!' he felt down, and looked back.

"What a pretty shot, isn't it?" Chris's voice came from his back, she was aiming her gun at Conan.

'Chris...' Conan tought.

Gin and Vodka come to Chris's sides, "Sorry..." Gin said, "We can't let you tell police about that murder..." he said.

'Not only Chris...' Conan tought, 'Gin and Vodka is here too...' he tried to stand up, "Ho, How did you know that i know the killer was you?" Conan asked.

"I heard you talking with your friends about the murder i did..." Gin said, "I didn't know that the boy named Koharu is Ryoji Kurusagi's son..."

Conan stared at him, "Well... your ears are very sensitive..." Conan said, "So you smashed my head and brought me here to reject my report for police..."

Gin gave him a cold evil smile.

"We should kill this kid before he call police." Vodka said.

"That's right..." Chris said, aiming her gun at Conan.

BANG!

She shot his arm.

BANG!

She shot his other leg.

BANG!

She shot his shoulder.

Conan felt down again, bleeding. 'Damn... i can't move...' he tought, 'I couldn't stand up either...'

Someonestepped in front of Conan's head.

Conan snapped out, 'Uhh... huh?' he looked up. '... Haibara...?'

Haibara looked at him.

Gin smiled at them, "I think she were in my trick..." he said.

Conan smiled at her, "Ha... Haibara..." he said, "You're here to save me...?" he asked.

Her suprising move is...

She aimed a gun at Conan's head.

Conan shocked, 'Huh!' 'Haibara...?'

Haibara gave evil eyes at him.

"Haibara... what are you doing...?" Conan asked.

Silence.

"You really killed my sister..." she said, "Didn't you?"

Conan shocked, "What...?" "I didn't... I..."

"I've finally found an evidence that you killed my sister..." she said.

"No..." he said, "That's a lie..."

Haibara reload the bullet, "Now... go and meet my sister..." she said, "To apologize..."

"No..."

Flashback of Shinichi Kudo appeared.

'Haibara...'

'You...'

BANG!


	10. Dream x Dream

Chapter 10 : Dream x Dream

Haibara aimed a gun at Conan's head, "You really killed my sister..." she said, "Didn't you?"

"I didn't..." he said, "I..."

"I've finally found evidence..." she said, "That you killed my sister..."

"No, Haibara..." he said, "That's a lie..."

She reloads the bullet.

"Now go and meet my sister..." she said, "To apologize..."

"No..."

'Haibara...'

'You...'

Gin grinned, 'Kill him...' 'Sherry...'

Vodka's sweat dropped, 'Impossible...' he thought, 'She is Sherry...'

Chris smiled, 'Well done, Sherry...'

Conan leaned his face against the floor.

Haibara gave him evil eyes.

Silence.

Flashback

At the soccer stadium...

Conan pulled Haibara's hand, "C'mon. Forget about them." he said, "We better watch it together."

Next Flashback

"You look prettier if you're cheering like that." Conan said.

Next Flashback

"They're still…" Conan said, "In your mind..." he said, leaning his lips against Haibaras softly.

End Flashback

Silence.

BANG!

Silence

Conan's still leaning his face against the floor.

Gin felt down, "Urgh..."

Conan looked up, "Huh?" he watched Haibara aiming her gun at Gin, watching her back, "Haibara?"

Chlick.

He saw a tear dropped, 'Huh...?'

Silence.

Haibara felt her arm down.

"It's done..." she said.

Conan stared at Haibara.

"What?" Vodka yelled.

"Weren't you going to shoot him?" Chris asked.

"Too bad..." Haibara said, "I loved him..."

Conan's eyebrows raised, 'Haibara...'

Gin tried to stand up, "You're useless..."

"Fool..." she said, "I won't kill the man I loved..."

"Don't you understand about that video?" Gin asked.

"That's not true..." she said, "I believed that he won't do anything like that to my sister..."

Conan smiled, 'Thank you, Haibara...'

Haibara turned her head to faces Conan.

They look to each other, "I'm sorry..." she said.

Conan raised his eyebrows, and smiled, "It's not your fault..." he said, "It happened because I brought you here..."

She smiled back.

BANG!

Chris shot Haibara's leg.

Haibara felt down, "Argh!"

"Haibara!" Conan yelled.

"Don't waste our time..." Chris said.

Conan gave Chris angry eyes, 'Uh...'

He took Haibara's gun and shoots an oil drum beside them.

Chris smirked, "What are you aiming at?" she asked.

The bullet crashed the drum wall, and...

BLAMM!

Fire appeared everywhere.

"Whoa!" Vodka yelled.

"Damn..." Chris said, "I see..."

"We should leave them..." Gin said.

"Right..." Chris said.

They walk into the building through stairs.

Fire's burning around Conan and Haibara's way.

"Uhh... I can't stand up..." Haibara said.

Conan stood up.

Haibara's eyebrows raised, "Huh?"

Conan brings her body up with his arms.

"He, Hey! Wait!" she yelled, "What are you doing!"

"We have to get out from this place..." he said.

"Don't you feel any pain on your injured legs?" she asked.

"Don't worry..." he said, "I'm pretty strong enough..."

"Kudo-kun..."

"What?" he asked.

"Even you were more injurer than me..." she said, "But, you..."

Conan's eyebrows raised.

A flashback of Shinichi Kudo appeared.

'Haibara...'

A flashback of Shiho Miyano appeared either.

'Kudo-kun...'

She tried to wrap her arms around his neck.

He surprised, "Haibara..."

She tried to touch her lips against his.

It makes his eyes widened, 'She...' he thought, 'She did it again...'

They ignored the fire. Their flashback is still flashing.

Shinichi Kudo...

And Shiho Miyano...

No enemy...

No rival...

True friend...

True love...

Their flashback disappeared.

She pulled it away.

Silence.

She smiled at him, "Let's go home..." she said.

He nodded.

He looked at the fire.

BLAMM!

Something exploded behind them, and shadow covered their body.

He ran over the fire, "Uhh..."

After they crossed the fire, they didn't see any floor under their feet, but they saw a lot of building.

"Damn it!" he yelled.

They felt down, sweats flew up from their face.

But something grabs their back.

"Heigh!"

"Can you fly away?" someone's voice came from his top.

They looked up.

Conan eyebrows raised, "Ka..."

"Kaito Kid!" he yelled.

"Long times no see, Conan Edogawa..." he said.

Conan saw Koharu on Kid's back.

"Koharu!" he yelled, "What are you doing there?"

"He helped me to look for you two." Koharu said.

"Anyway, what hospital are we going to?" Kid asked.

"No... Don't go to hospital..." Haibara said, "Shinichi Kudo..." she said, "Can you please take us to Shinichi Kudo's house?"

"Oh... that detective's house?" Kid asked, "Okay. But I don't want to meet him this night." he said, and grinned, "Because I don't want he knows that I came here to steal Golden Knife. But I'm not lucky, there is no Golden Knife inside that building behind the museum."

Conan glared at him, 'I know it...'

Haibara stared at the burned building, 'I hope they don't know my real self.' she thought.

At Shinichi Kudo's house...

"Bye." Kid said, "I hope we can meet again." he flew up.

"I'm going too." Koharu said, "Professor will be mad if I'm late for dinner."

"Um, Koharu." Conan called.

"What?" he asked.

Silence.

"Nothing." Conan said.

"Oh, alright." he said, running to his house.

Conan and Haibara watched him left.

"Let's go in." Conan said, "We have to take a rest for tomorrow."

Haibara nodded.

At 9.00 AM at professor's house…

Conan and Haibara are sleeping on their each bed, professor Agasa looked at them. He sighed, "Shinichi-kun, you really got it." he said, "I thought this just was a dream."

"I wish."

He jumped, "Whoa!" he yelled, "Shinichi-kun? Are you awake already?" he asked.

Haibara woke up, opened her eyes sleepily.

Conan glared at him, "You already know it, don't you?" he said.

Professor looked at Haibara, "I'm surprised. You are more injurer than her." he said.

Conan watched at Haibara's back, and gives her a soft sweet smile, "But I'm not surprised if I woke up early than her. Even I'm more injurer than her." he said.

Her cheeks were pinkish, not turning her body.

"Why?" professor asked.

"Because I…"

He remembered about her words when she shot Gin.

His words make her heart beating more fastly.

He smirked, "You know? Because I know she is more weak and lazier than me." he said.

She glared.

"Really?" professor asked.

His sweat dropped, "That's all…" he said.

Professor rolled his eyes, "You always say useless thing about her." he said.

"I can say that if I like to." he said.

"Whatever." professor said, "I will go make some soup for you."

"Thank you." he said, "Oh, and make some for her too."

"Alright." professor said, "But if you lie and eat her soup too, I will never forgive you."

Conan grinned, "Okay." he said.

Haibara closed her eyes, 'What a hassle…' she thought.

After professor left, Conan looked at Haibara.

Silence.

He sighed, and glared, "How silly…" he thought, "How can I say that in front of professor?"

Haibara snapped out, 'Hun?'

Silence.

He smiled at her, "Be happy, Haibara… we are going to back to our real self…" he said, "Well, have a nice dream."

He leaned his head against his pillow.

She opened her eyes widely, 'Fool…'

**Author's Note: **Phew... only 1 left to go. I'm not finishing the chapter 12 yet, actually...


	11. Only One Wish

Chapter 11: Only One Wish

Conan drank his soup with his spoon.

"You sure want to back to your real self?" professor asked.

"Yeah." Conan said, "Me and Haibara have finally found the cure." he said, "Oh yes. Prof, can you please tell the teacher that I and Haibara will study at other school?" he asked, "I guess I shouldn't make any trouble if I restudy at my real school." he said.

"Oh yes. I almost forgot about your school." he said, "Well, okay."

"Thanks."

"Anyway, didn't she wake up yet?" professor asked, "It's almost 10.30 AM." he said.

"No." Conan said, "Maybe she was too tired when she got a shoot from Chris." he said, "Otherwise, she lost a lot of her blood."

"Oh... poor Ai-kun." professor said.

Conan's cell phone is beeping. He glared at his cell phone's back, "Now who is calling me this morning?" he asked, taking his phone and looked at the calling person's name, "Hello?"

"Conan-kun! What are you doing?" Ran yelled, "Why didn't you go home yesterday?"

He jumped, 'Ra-Ran?'

"Me and my father were worried about you." she said, "Where are you now?" she asked.

His sweat dropped, "I-I'm at professor Agasa's house now." he said, "Do-Don't worry about me…"

"At professor Agasa's house?" she asked.

"Ye-Yeah…" he said, "Haibara got an accident, and I saw her unconsciously and … and I went here."

"An accident?" she asked, "Why don't you brought her to hospital?"

"I-I brought her here because I couldn't brought her there by myself, and she was saved by professor's help." he said quickly.

"Oh…" she thought herself.

Conan sighed.

"Then, how about your school?" she asked.

His sweat dropped.

"Don't you go to school today?" she asked.

"I-I can't, I have to take care of Haibara." he said, "I-I mean, I have to help professor to cure Haibara's health."

"Oh, that makes sense." she said, "I hope she can study again at her school again quickly."

"Thank you, Ran-neechan." Conan said.

"Take care, Conan-kun." she said.

"Okay, thank you, bye." he said, and ends the call.

He sighed, "What a difficult question for a little kid." he said, glared at his phone.

"Was that Ran?" professor asked.

He rolled his eyes, "Yeah. She really worried about me." he said, "She doesn't know, that Shinichi Kudo will meet her again."

"If you're back to your real self, how about your little body now?" professor asked.

Conan smiled. His face is looking half sad and half glad, looking down "Maybe if I'm back to my real self, Conan Edogawa will disappeared. All about Conan Edogawa will disappear from her mind, forever…" he said, quietly.

"Hey, Shinichi-kun…" professor called.

Haibara's eyes widened, 'Memory about the happiness time… will disappear…' she thought to herself.

'Same as me, Kudo-kun…'

The sunny weather chanced becomes snowing. Conan tried to make the cure with Haibara's explanations.

"C'mon, Haibara." Conan said, "Try to remember the cure."

"I can't remember that easily…" she said, sweating, "Even… even I copied those all, it won't work in other computer except organization's computer…" "In my memory, there is 'cell enhancer' word and 'protein' word for increasing the bone cell with mixed 'enhancer'… but I don't know any cure for increasing other cells…" she said.

Conan rubbed his chin, sweating, 'The enhancer is 'Paikal' beer from China… something full of protein at least is milk...' he thought, 'The other cells…'

He scratched his head, 'Uh… if I can remember those when I studied it three years ago…!' he thought.

Haibara stared at him, 'If I can remember those all… Kudo-kun will…'

Sweats make her face red and wet.

"Any else you remember?" Conan asked.

She didn't answer.

"Haibara?" Conan asked, looked at her. "Hey, Haibara."

"Hey, hey. It looks like, she fainted." professor said.

"What?" he yelled.

He ran towards her, "Hey, Haibara! Wake up! Wake up!" he yelled, "If I can't make the cure, we can't back to our real self!"

"We…?" Haibara asked quietly.

"Haibara? You're not fainted?" he asked.

"Did you say… 'we'…?" she asked.

"Um, yeah." He said.

"Kudo-kun… as my memory, I didn't say that I will back like what you said…" she said, "Even I can back to my real self, I just can break your relationship with your girlfriend…"

"No… that's not true." he said, "You're not my enemy, you're my…"

He stopped.

She waited his word.

He looked away, "Never mind that…" he said, "You have to take a full rest."

She smiled, and closed her eyes.

He stared at her, 'I promise… I will make the cure…' he thought, 'For us…'

"Now, what do we have to do?" professor asked, "We don't know anything about the cure, Shinichi-kun."

He rubbed his chin.

"Shinichi-kun?" professor asked.

He smiled.

'Perfect…' he thought.

Next day…

"What? Conan-kun's parents took him?" Ran asked, holding her phone on her ear.

"That's right." professor said, "Yesterday, they want to take him to their home, at London."

"London?" she asked.

"But don't worry. He said, he will send a mail after he arrived at there."

"Oh. Thank you for your report, prof." she said.

"You're welcome."

Ran ends the call, 'He left…' she thought, 'Without saying goodbye…'

"What's the matter, Ran?" Kogoro asked, "Why did your tears come out from your eyes?"

"Um… Conan-kun's parents took him to London yesterday." Ran said.

"Oh, that little kid?" he asked.

"Yeah... he will send a mail after he arrived at there." she said.

"Without that kid, Kogoro Mori will solve the case easily!" he said, and laughed.

She looked down, 'Conan-kun…'

"How long you stand there? You will be late." Kogoro said.

"Oh, no! I'm late!" Ran yelled, running towards the door.

"She is always like that if she was thinking about that little boy…" he muttered, turning on the television, and grinning at Yoko Okino's contest in television.

At school…

"Good morning, Ran!" Sonoko said.

"Oh, good morning." Ran said.

"What's the matter?" she asked, "You're looking sad."

"Um, actually…"

At class…

"So that's the matter…" Sonoko said, "Don't be sad. You should be happy, because he can have a new life with his parents again."

"I know, but…"

"Oh, whose bag is that?" Sonoko pointed his finger at two unknown school bags, "Hey, isn't that Shinichi's chair?" she asked.

'Shinichi?' Ran thought.

At school park…

Shinichi was sitting on the ground, staring at snows falling from the sky. His face looks lax, 'The world chanced becomes gentle…' he thought, 'Shinichi Kudo appeared… Conan Edogawa disappeared…'

'And that girl…' he thought, 'why doesn't she want to back to herself?' 'Is it because…'

"Shinichi?" Ran yelled.

He jumped, and looked at her.

"Shinichi… you're back." she said.

His eyes widened, and looked away, "Hi…" he muttered.

"What do you mean by saying like that?" she asked madly.

He didn't answer, still looking down.

"I think he has a serious problem." Sonoko said.

"No." he said, "Not at all…"

Sonoko glared, "What nonsense. I will be waiting for at class." she said, walking to her class.

Silence.

"Shinichi."

"What?" he asked.

"Can I tell you something?" Ran asked.

He stared at her.

Silence.

"I'm sorry…" he said.

"What did you say?" Ran asked.

"I said, I'm sorry." he said, "Please, don't say that now. Leave me alone."

'Shinichi…' she thought. She stood up and left.

He leaned his hand against his forehead.

Flashback

"Even I can back to my real self, I just can break your relationship with your girlfriend…" Haibara said.

End Flashback

He held his forehead tightly with sweats, "Uh…" he muttered.

After school…

Shinichi ran out from the class.

"Why didn't he go with you like last time?" Sonoko asked.

Ran looked down.

Shinichi ran into professor Agasa's house, and opened the door.

"I'm back." he said, walking towards Haibara's room. "How is she, prof?" he asked.

"Doctor Araide said, she got unknown sick." professor said, "He said, maybe she lost much of her blood. And I think so too about that matter."

Shinichi looked at Haibara sleeping on her bed. Her face was red and wet, with sweats covering all of her face.

Silence.

"You can stay here with her for a few." professor said, "I will take some medicine from underground room."

Shinichi rolled his eyes, "Don't give her any medicine for flu." he said, "Give her any medicine for red blood cell, for her blood."

"I know, I know." professor said, walking out from the room.

Silence.

Shinichi faces Haibara. Closer, he slipped his finger into her hair gently. Her eyes make his eyes widened, 'Haibara… why don't you want to back like me?' he thought, 'Don't you want to start your new life?' his fingers rubbed her hair silently. 'I know it will be a challenge for you… but at least…' his word starts to vanished, 'At least… I will…' 'I will…' he doesn't know what to do next, he doesn't know what is he doing. He doesn't know any about the girl he touch.

He snapped out and shook his head, 'Shit… I did it again…' he thought. 'It makes me feel sick thinking about it…' he sighed.

Ran rang the door bell.

"Oh, I'm coming." professor said, running towards the door and opened it.

Ran saw him, "Oh, professor. Can I come in?" she asked.

"Huh? Ran?"

"I heard, Ai-kun got sick. Can I look after her?" she asked. "I brought a piece of cake and strawberry juice for her."

"Oh, thank you very much. Come in." he said.

"How is she now, prof?" she asked, walking to Haibara's room with professor.

"Um, she needs to restore her condition for three days or more. So I have to care her everyday until she gets health." he said.

"Three days?" she asked, "Did she get fever?"

His sweat dropped, "I-I don't think so too."

"Have you ask doctor Araide?" she asked, opening the room door, "Maybe she got ty... phus…?"

Ran saw Shinichi sitting on Haibara's bed. "Shinichi? What are you doing here?" she asked.

Shinichi jumped, 'Ra-Ran?'

"He-He came here to look after Ai-kun too. Like you." professor said hastily.

Shinichi's sweat dropped, "Ri-Right." he said.

"Did he know her too?" Ran asked.

"Ye-Yeah." professor said, "Haven't I told you before?"

"So he always runs after school because of her?" she asked.

Shinichi's sweat dropped, "Heh?"

Ran raised her eyebrows, "What? I don't know that you like a little girl like her." she said, "Is that true, Shinichi?" she asked.

"Wh-What? I didn't say that." Shinichi said.

"Oh. As your face, that was true." Ran said.

"Professor, can't you help a little?" he asked.

Professor was rubbing his chin, "Hey, I wondered same as like that either…" he said.

Shinichi's sweat dropped, "Pro-Professor?"

"Shinichi! What is this mean?" Ran asked.

"Hey, hey. Shinichi-kun." professor said.

Shinichi's sweats dripping, "Wa-Wait. I will explain." he said.

Shinichi, Ran, and professor Agasa don't know that Haibara was staring at them.

'I knew it…' she thought, 'I broke his relationship with her…'

Her eyes widened, 'I lost…' she thought, 'I can't stay with them again…'

'Maybe... forever…'

Next day, the weather is snowing with a storm.

At school…

"Wow… the storm is so scary." Sonoko said, looking at the window "I hope I can go home safely."

"Don't worry, Sonoko." Ran said, "We can be safe, if we go after the storm is stopped."

Shinichi looked at the window, 'Snow storm…?'

He swallowed, 'Uh, I'm feeling something bad about her…' he thought.

After school, the storm is still blowing the town.

"Oh, no…" Sonoko said, "The storm won't stop."

"Maybe we have to wait." Ran said.

Shinichi runs over Ran's side with his umbrella.

Ran and Sonoko's sweat dropped, "He-Hey! Shinichi!" Ran yelled.

'No… that won't happen!' he thought, 'I believe… I believe she won't do that…!'

He runs towards professor Agasa's house and opened the door. He saw professor, "Prof, where is she?" he asked.

"She is sleeping on her bed in her room." he said.

Shinichi runs to Haibara's room.

"He-Hey. What's wrong, Shinichi-kun?" professor asked.

Shinichi opened the room door.

'What…?'

He didn't see her on her bed.

Professor saw Shinichi, "What's happening, Shinichi-kun?" he asked.

"That girl…" he said, "She is gone…"

"What?"

Shinichi saw a letter on Haibara's bed and took it.

_Dear professor Agasa and Shinichi Kudo,_

_Sorry to make you worried. It was the first time I feel the happiness._

_I have a good friend in my life. And I could feel how I can join the detective group together._

_I was the poison maker, and I killed much of humans. You've finally found the cure._

_So you don't need me again anymore. I would not forget your kindness._

_Goodbye, everyone._

_Thank you for everything._

_From Ai Haibara._

"Hey, hey! What do we must to do, Shinichi-kun?" professor asked, "If we can't find her in this stormy weather, we will be late!" he said. "Hey, Shinichi-kun!"

He is holding his forehead tightly, sweats covering his face, "Uh…"

"Shinichi-kun? Are you okay?" professor asked.

He snapped out and shook himself, "Yeah… I'm okay…" he said, sweating.

**Author's Note: **Finally, I reach it. I just have to finish chapter 12 and get your review. Thank you for your support. I will upload the chapter 12 as quick as I can.


	12. Spinning the Roulette of Destiny

**Author's Note: **Thanks for waiting my lost chapters. Here it is, 12nd chapter. Spinning the Roulette of Destiny. Pretty long name, isn't it?

Chapter 12: Spinning the Roulette of Destiny

Shinichi was holding his forehead, "Uh…" he muttered.

"Shinichi-kun? Are you okay?" professor asked.

He snapped out and shook himself, "Yeah… I'm okay…" he said, sweating.

"Shinichi-kun! If we can't find her in this weather, we will be late!" professor yelled.

"Don't worry…" he said, sweating, "If she went away in this stormy weather, she is not too far from here…" "We… we can find her easily…"

"But, Shinichi-kun. She is still sick." professor said, "It will be dangerous if she fainted again!"

"Forget it… we have to find her now…" he said, "Quickly…"

"O- Okay…" professor said.

They run into professor's VW car. "But, where do we have to go?" professor asked, "We don't have any clue about any place she went." professor said.

"Left…" Shinichi muttered.

"What?" professor asked.

"Go to left way…" he said, "When I ran to your house through right way, I didn't see her or any footprints…"

"Oh, o-okay." professor said, driving his car.

Sweats covered Shinichi's face and it is going to turn red and wet.

Flashback

_Dear professor Agasa and Shinichi Kudo,_

_Sorry to make you worried. It was the first time I feel the happiness._

_I have a good friend in my life. And I could feel how I can join the detective group together._

_I was the poison maker, and I killed much of humans. You've finally found the cure._

_So you don't need me again anymore. I would not forget your kindness._

_Goodbye, everyone._

_Thank you for everything._

_From Ai Haibara._

End Flashback

Shinichi's face becomes more redden and wet. He closed his eyes.

'Haibara…' he thought.

'Haibara…'

Closer, he lent his head against professor's arm.

Professor jumped, "Hey, hey! Shinichi-kun! What's wrong?" professor asked, "Hey, Shinichi-kun! If we still can't find Ai-kun, she will be death! Hey, Shinichi-kun! You are the only hope!" professor yelled, "Shinichi-kun!"

At professor Agasa's house…

Shinichi is sleeping on Haibara's bed, with full of his sweats.

'Shinichi-kun, what do we have to do?' professor thought, 'If we can't find her, she will be…'

Shinichi put his arm out from his blanket, and carefully tried to touch a fine purple scarf on a chair beside the bed.

Professor looked at the scarf. When he saw Shinichi rubbing the scarf, his eyes widened. "That is Ai-kun's precious scarf." professor said, "She's forgot to bring that with her."

Shinichi stared at the scarf.

Flashback

Conan and Haibara are walking home with a female stray dog behind them.

"Hey, she's following us." Haibara said.

"Maybe she likes you." Conan said.

"Oh, really?" Haibara asked.

Conan smirked, "Yeah, really." he said.

Haibara smirked.

End Flashback

Shinichi held the scarf tightly.

Professor's sweat dropped, and then his eyes widened, 'Shinichi-kun...'

Outside professor's house, a little girl by wearing white raincoat, black sweather, black skirt, and black boots, leaning her back against the wall, looking at the door.

'Foolish one...' Haibara thought.

"Bow." dog's voice came from her feet.

She looked down, staring at the dog. Remembering about a female stray dog she met before, with Conan Edogawa.

Her eyes widened, smiling sadly, "Good doggie..." she said.

Next day, at school...

Shinichi lent his head on desk, letting his arms swinging above the floor.

"Ran, there's something strange with him." Sonoko piped, "I tried to ask him earlier, but he didn't answer."

Ran stared at Shinichi, her face is looking sad, 'Shinichi...'

"Anyway, the storm was so scary yesterday." Sonoko said,rolling her eyes,"I supposed the storm won't make too high wind like that. But my umbrella was blowing up because of it."

'Umbrella...?' Ran thought.

Flashback

Shinichi grabbed his umbrella and ran out in stormy weather.

"Shi- Shinichi?" Ran asked.

End Flashback

Ran's sweat dropped, 'Wait...' she thought, 'It can't be...'

Ran looked at Shinichi, 'Shinichi...?'

At that time...

"Don't look at me like that..." Haibara said, "I gave you a meat ball, but it doesn't mean you have to follow me..."

"Bow." the dog swings his tail.

She rolled her eyes, and sighed. 'Carrying this dog was too bothering me...' she thought.

The swinging dog's tail stopped, he looked around.

"Hm? What's wrong?" Haibara asked.

Between the trees, "Big bro, should we get her?" Vodka asked.

"No..." Gin said, "Not now..." "We only detect the place where she usually went..." "Probably she knew that we know her real self, then shetried to passaway from this town..."

"Yeah, but..." Vodka said.

"Don't worry, she can't leave this town within her little body..." Gin said,

"You're right..." Vodka said, walking away.

"I hope we can meet again..." Gin whispered, "Daughter of Hell Angel..."

Haibara shocked breathly, 'Huh...!'

She looked around, 'What was that...?' she thought.

At professor Agasa's house...

Shinichi rolled his eyes at his fried rice.

Silence.

Professor's eyes widened, looking at Shinichi, 'Shinichi-kun...'

'Something...' Shinichi thought, 'Something different...' 'When I stayed at this house... she always made fried rice for me...' he thought, 'Even she's notin my sidenow...' his eyes become more widened, 'I... I...'

Professor looked at the window, 'Ai-kun... I hope you're okay...'

At midnight...

Haibara decorated her tent, "Phew... that was little heavy." she said, walking inside.

"Bow."

"Okay, okay." she said, glaring at dog, "You can sleep with me here."

Haibara covered dog and her body with her blanket, she glared at dog, 'Should dog use blanket too?' she thought, 'This is just a blanket I borrowed from Kudo-kun...'

Silence.

She looked up, 'Kudo-kun...'

At professor Agasa's house...

Professor looked at Shinichi staring at ceiling, 'I guess making him to stay here is not a good idea...' he thought, 'The cure is only make Ai-kun to go home...' 'But I can't even see her shadow...' 'It might be a difficult test for him...'

At Haibara's tent...

Haibara and the dog are sleeping by covering her blanket.

Gentlesteps are going near her tent, and it stepped inside quietly as the body becomes covered by shadow. Two black hands are going near Haibara's face, one is bringing a handkerchief, and the another one is not. After the bringing handkerchief hand is almost touch her lips, it pushed itself against Haibara's mouth.

Haibara shocked, but she couldn't move her body anymore. After three seconds, she fainted and lowered her head down.

Shinichi gets up from his bed breathly, 'Huh!'

He calms himself down, sweating suddenly. He looked at professor sleeping on his own bed beside Shinichi's bed.

Silence.

In Gin's Porsche car...

"Now, what do we have to do?" Vodka asked, "Shall we go tell big boss first?"

Gin looked at the car mirror.

Silence.

Gin smiled, "Don't be so hasty..."he said, "We can waste our time for something fun, right?"

Haibarais sleepingon the car seat, still fainted.

In the car mirror, a VW car appeared halfly beside the wall.

'Last time, Chris wins against me...' Shinichi thought, 'But I won't lose against you this time, Gin...'

Gin smiled coldly.

Haibara is sleeping on the car seat.

At Kyoto station...

Gin stopped his car.

'What is he doing?' Shinichi thought, 'There is no station line in this night.'

Gin and Vodka get out from his car and closed the car door.

Gin smiled, "Why don't we have fun...?" he said, "With Shinichi Kudo..."

Shinichi shocked.

"What? He's here?" Vodka asked.

Silence.

Shinichi gets out from his car, "Right..." he said.

"So, we meet again..." he said, "Gin... and Vodka..."

Gin smiled coldly, "You want to knock me down with empty hands?" he asked, "How sweet..." he said.

"But I have a powerful weapon..." Shinichi said.

"What!" Vodka yelled, "He has a gun?"

"No..." Shinichi said, taking a firecracker out from his pocket. And makes fire with it. "I have this..." he said, throwing it into a bucket of machine oil.

Fire burns around.

"How was it, Gin?" Shinichi asked, "Can you shoot me across this fire?"

Silence.

"Before you shoot me..." Shinichi said, "I will shoot you by kicking this bucket..."

Gin smiled, "Foolish one..." he said.

"What!" Shinichi yelled.

"However you do, you just make me run away easily..." Gin said.

"What the hell!" Shinichi yelled.

While Gin and Vodka run into their car, Shinichi runs across the fire and grabs the car antenna, "Argh..."

He tried to climb the car until the top. But when he almost arrived on the top, he shocked.

Shinichi saw Haibara inside the car through the car window, 'Haibara...?' he thougth, 'What is she doing inside there?' he thought, 'Was she busted by them?'

BANG!

Gin shot Shinichi's hairs.

Shinichi shocked.

"Sorry..." Gin said, "But she has to get some lesson from us..."

"No way!" Shinichi yelled, "She is not an experiment rabbit!"

BANG!

Shinichi avoids the shoot, 'No...' he thought, 'Haibara...'

Shinichisaw fest stones going near the car, 'Th... That's it.' he thought.

When Shinichi's hand almost touch the fest stone, he grabs one of them. He recharged his energy, and tried to break the car window with the stone.

BRANG!

The car window was broken.

Gin shocked, 'What...?'

Shinichi tried to climb inside, 'Haibara... Haibara...' he tried to grabs Haibara's hand and her body. 'I won't... I won't let you die...' he felt his own body down by covering Haibara with his own body, and they felt down.

"Hey, they tried to run away from us!" Vodka yelled.

"Let them go..." Gin said.

"I guess this is the end of my battle..." Gin said, "With that detective..."

"But..." Vodka said.

"We have to go back now..." Gin said, "The time's up..."

Shinichi tried to sit up, "Ouch... that hurts." he said.

He looked at Haibara sleeping beside him.

Silence.

Shinichi smiled, 'Idiot... you only find anything dangerous for yourself...' he thought. He tried to bringher body up with his arms.

Haibara opened her eyes lazily, she saw Shinichi in front of her face.

"Kudo...-kun...?" she whispered.

Shinichi blinked, and looked at her, "Haibara! You're wake up already!" he said gladly.

"Huh...?" she whispered, "I thought I can run away from you..."

"How silly..." Shinichi said, "I won't let you run away from me..."

She smiled, and sleep suddenly.

His sweat dropped, "Huh?"

Smile covered his lips.

'I won't let your smile go, forever...' he thought.

* * *

**Author's Note:** That was pretty long for me, tough. I'm supposed to make another great chapter. Who say that it IS a great chapter? Well, that will be good for the readers. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next chapter, Colorless! Don't forget to review, readers! 


	13. Colorless

**Author's Note:** Chapter 13 updated! Haibara will turn back to Shiho Miyano, alias Sherry. Guess what happens if Saguru Hakuba appeared too?

Chapter 13: Colorless

Professor sighed, "Finally... you got it again." he said. "However, even you do it again, he still believes you..."

"He won't believe me..." she said, "He already found the cure, so..."

"No, you're wrong." professor interrupted, "Shinichi-kun won't think anything like that. Are not you still his friend?"

Haibara stared at him.

Silence.

Shinichi rang the doorbell.

"Oh, here he comes." professor said. "Come on, Ai-kun. Why don't you talk to..."

Haibara is already closing her eyes.

His sweat dropped, "...him?"

Shinichi rang the doorbell once more.

"I'm comiiing." professor said.

He opened the door, and saw Shinichi.

"What's your problem?" Shinichi asked, "You had a long time to open this door."

"Oh... nothing." he said.

"Where is she?" Shinichi asked.

"Oh, yes. She's sleepingin her bedroom right there."

Shinichi stared at her back, "What a poor girl she is..." he said.

"Well, God bless her." professor said.

Someone rang the doorbell.

"Oh, I'm comiiing." professor said.

He opened the door, his sweat dropped, "Eh?"

"Good morning! Long times no see, prof!" Ayumi said.

"Good morniiing!" Genta and Mitsuhiko said.

"Oh, good morning." professor said.

"Professor, can we meet Haibara?" Ayumi asked.

"Of course. Come in." he said.

"What the... Ayumi-chan? Genta-kun and Mitsuhiko-kun?" Shinichi said.

Ayumi, Mitsuhiko, and Genta looked at each other.

"Oh, it's the man who lived at that ghost house." Mitsuhiko said.

"Did he come to look after her too?" Genta asked.

Ayumi stared at Shinichi, "Heh...?"

"Oh yeah, we want to tell you that we will go to Kurusaki beach tomorrow." Mitsuhiko said, "Want to join us?"

"Butour parentscouldn't take care of us, so professor Agasa is the only hope." Genta said.

"Prof, you want to accept it, right? Right? Right?" Ayumi asked hopefully.

Professor's sweat dropped, "Uh... uno..."

"Please... we really want to go to beach." Ayumi said.

Professor laughed bitterly, "Oh, um, sorry, I..."

"That's okay, prof." Shinichi interrupted, "There must be a hospital there. We can get some blood for her."

"Blood?" Ayumi, Genta, and Mitsuhiko asked.

Shinichi's sweat dropped, "U-Uno... I mean... she needs some blood for her new experiment with professor." he said and laughed bitterly.

Ayumi, Genta, and Mitsuhiko looked at each other.

Shinichi sighed, glaring, 'Idiot... who wants to create an experiment from blood?' he thought, 'Is she a vampire or what?'

Next day...

"Okay, let's go to Kurusaki beach!" Ayumi, Genta, and Mitsuhiko yelled in VW car.

Shinichi rolled his eyes at them, "Pretty loud, huh?"

Haibara yawned gently.

Some dark feeling appeared in her mind. So, she looked at her back extremely.

"What's wrong?" Shinichi asked.

Her sweat dropped, "Uh... nothing."

At Kurusaki beach...

Ayumi, Genta, and Mitsuhiko are playing ball with each other by swimming. They play with a lot of laugh.

Haibara stared at them, and looked down.

"Shinichi-nichan, don't you want to play with us?" Ayumi asked.

"Uh... no, thanks." Shinichi said.

"Don't you want to play with them, Haibara?" Shinichi asked.

"No..." Haibara said, "I'm not like you..."

He glared at her, "What was that suppose to mean?" he asked.

She glared at him.

She looked down.

He stared at her, 'I guess she is serious...' he thought.

Silence...

In midnight...

Ayumi, Mitsuhiko, Genta, and professor Agasa are already sleeping on their each bed.

Shinichi looked at Haibara touching her hand on window, "Are not you sleeping yet?" he asked.

She looked at him, "You too?" she asked.

He looked away, "... no..." he said, "Just waiting for you..."

Silence.

"By the way..." she looked up, "We ever see the stars and the snows falling from the sky..." she said, "I relized that my parents... and my sister... are really still in my mind..." she said, "Because of you..." "I can feel the real happiness..."

She smiled at him, "From you, Kudo-kun..." she said.

His eyes widened, "Winter... is a season that full of happiness..." he said, "Until then, the season that full of love will come to us..." "The spring..."

She stared at him.

He looked up, "I know... life is a challenge for humans to walk over..." he said, "But sometimes... they forget something that they have to do..." he said, "The reason that why they have to live..."

'The reason...'

After check out, in professor Agasa's VW car...

Haibara is leaning her fist on her cheek, staring at outside through car window...

"Haibara?" Ayumi asked.

Haibara snapped out, "Oh... yes?"

"Why did you look so... sad?" Ayumi asked.

Haibara smiled at her, "I'm not sad. I was just want to say goodbye to Kurusaki beach..." she said, "Don't worry, Yoshida- kun..."

"Are you sure, Haibara?" she asked.

Haibara nodded.

Ayumi smiled.

At professor Agasa's house...

"Thank you very much, prof!" Ayumi, Mitsuhiko, and Genta said.

"I'll see you later." professor said.

Haibara sighed.

"Are you getting tired?" Shinichi asked.

She rolled her eyes at him, "None of your business..." she walked into professor's house.

He glared at her, 'She is indeed like that...' he thought.

At professor Agasa's house...

Haibara walked into bathroom. Closerly, she walked until she met her self on the mirror.

Flashback

"I know... life is a challenge for humans to walk over..." Shinichi said, "But sometimes they forget something that they have to do..."

End Flashback

Haibara put her right hand into her pocket.

At hall...

Shinichi is reading a newspaper on the sofa, "Kaito Kid is not busted yet... Golden Knife has been stolen from Saitama Museum... polices are still detecting Kaito's true self..."

"So, he is hiding his real self from everyone." professor said, "Same as you."

Shinichi rolled his eyes, and sighed, "Anyway, it's already twenty minutes. Did she get stomachache?"

"I don't know." professor said, "I guess she ate something bad yesterday."

After 4 hours...

Shinichi knocked Haibara's bedroom door, rolling his eyes, "Come on, let's eat our dinner together." he said.

Silence.

Shinichi glared, 'Sheesh... too cold.' he thought.

"Ahem..." he said, "C'mon, Haibara. If you don't want to eat, you will be getting..."

She opened the door afraidly.

He raised his eyebrows, "... sick...?"

Next day...

Shinichi is leaning his chin on his desk, rolling his eyes.

Ran stared at him.

Silence.

"Being bored like him isn't going to be right way, you know?" Sonoko said.

Silence.

The teacher walked into the class. Every student sat on their each chair.

"Good morning, students." the teacher said.

"Good morning, Furukawa-sensei..." the students said.

"Today, there's a new classmate will study in our class." teacher Furukawa said.

"Come in, Miyahara-kun."

The new classmate walked into the class. Every student surprised at her blonde hair and her pretty face. Even Shinichi blushed either.

"This is Ami Miyahara." the teacher said, "She is a scientist from elementary school in America." she said, "Pleased to be friend with her."

Even Shinichi blushed too.

They watched at her sitting on the chair beside him. 'I see...' Shinichi thought, 'Ami Miyahara is the meaning of Ai Haibara and Shiho Miyano, huh?' he thought, 'Interesting...'

Shiho just smiled at him.

000000000000000000000000000000

After school, every students are going out from their school.

Shinichi ran towards Shiho, "Hey, Shiho!" he yelled.

She just kept walking. Until he reached beside her, "Hey, why didn't you answer me?" he asked.

"It is 'Ami Miyahara'..." she said, "Not 'Shiho Miyano'..."

His sweat dropped, "Ah, yeah." he said, "Miyahara-kun..."

"I think there is someone wants to talk to you, Kudo..." she said.

"Who?" he asked.

"Behind you..." she said.

Shinichi looked back, and he saw Ran walking behind him.

'Ra- Ran?' he thought, 'I forgot about her!' he tried to walk slowly until he reached beside Ran.

"Hey, Ran." Shinichi said.

"Hey." Ran noticed.

"How about if we ask her to go home with us?" he asked.

"Then, go ask her." Ran said, "I can go home by myself."

"But, Ran..." he said.

"Anyway, did you see my pen?" Ran asked, "I lost it when I go out for a break time."

"You mean, this?" voice came from beside her.

Ran saw Shiho showing the pen to her, "A, Ami-san?"

"Sorry. I borrow it without telling you..." Shiho said.

Ran smiled, "That's alright." she said, "Anyway, let's go home together."

Shinichi glared at Ran, 'Hey, hey, hey...'

"No, thanks..." Shiho said, "I can go home by myself..."

Shinichi and Ran watched her left. "A, Ami-san..." Ran called.

Shiho looked down, 'If I show myself between of them, I can break their relationship...' she thought, 'Even he is my only love...'

Shinichi stared at her.

000000000000000000000000000000

"I'm home..." Shiho said. Walking beside Shinichi.

"Oh! Just in the perfect time, Shinichi-kun!" professor yelled, "I got a letter from Kaito Kid 2 while ago!"

"What?" Shinichi yelled, "Give me that!" he grabs the letter.

_Dear Shinichi Kudo,_

_I'll go to Los Angeles by riding 'boeing 747' tomorrow at 08.45 PM.  
Avoid me getting the Diamond Sword with your mirror, and catch me if you can fly.  
I'll be waiting for you at seat number 3IS._

_Enjoy the Saturday!_

_From Kaito Kid._

Shinichi stared at it.

Silence.

"I think you got a work you have to do..." Shiho said.

Shinichi glared. Hesqueezed the letter into a ball and put it into his pocket.

Professor's sweat dropped, "He, Hey! Shinichi-kun!"

Shinichi walked towards the door, "Don't worry. This is just a trap..." he said, "He just want us to go out from Tokyo..." he said, "And he steals other antique in a museum in Tokyo..."

Shiho stared at Shinichi.

"Maybe he is right..." professor said, "Maybe this is just a trap..."

"No..." Shiho said, "He is really going to ride that plane as the deal..." she said, "If this is really a trap, Kid doesn't need to write the 'seat number 3IS' that there is no seat number '3IS' in boeing 747..." she said, "Instead, he didn't put the squeezed letter into the trash can beside the door..." she said, "But he put it into his pocket. He wants to solve the words in the letter..." she said, "And the 'seat number 3IS'..."

000000000000000000000000000000

Next day, at school...

Shinichi yawned.

He scratched his head, 'This seat hasn't be solved...' he thought. He scratched his head once more, 'Seat number 3IS...' he wondered, 'Seat number 3IS...'

"This is absolutely impossible!" he yelled.

Every students and the teacher looked at him. Except Shiho that still writing her note book.

"What was that suppose to mean, Kudo-kun?" the teacher asked.

His sweat dropped, "I- I mean... I think your answer is impossible, Furukawa-sensei..." he said.

000000000000000000000000000000

Shinichi glared.

Shinichi is sitting on seat number 21D. And Shiho is sitting on seat number 21E, beside him.

He sighed, "I'm dizzy..." he said.

"It's because you are always sleeping everytime you ride a plane..." Shiho said.

"How did you know that?" he asked.

"Physical instinct..." she said.

He glared, "I see..."

"Hey, are not you Shinichi Kudo?" familiar voice came from beside him.

He saw a blonde haired young man sitting beside him, number 21C, "You..."

"Right. Saguru Hakuba..."Saguru said, "Detective..."

"You know him?" Shiho asked.

"Ah, yeah." Shinichi said, "He is a detective that joined the Kid's case..."

Saguru's eyebrows rose, "Have we met?" he asked.

"No." Shinichi said, "I heard it from detective Kogoro Mouri."

"So, you know him?" Saguru asked. "See, Watson?" he asked, "Now that's the Shinichi Kudo." he said.

Shinichi glared at the eagle, 'He's still bringing his eagle...' he thought.

"Anyway, you are going to Los Angeles because you want to enjoy your tour with your girlfriend, aren't you?" Saguru asked.

"No, she is not my girlfriend..." Shinichi said, "She is only my assistant on solving the case..." he said, "Instead, I ride this plane because I got a letter from Kaito Kid..."

"You too?" Saguru asked.

"You too?" Shinichi asked.

"Great! Now we can catch him by turning our powers into one." Saguru said.

"Now that's the meaning of team work..." Shinichi said.

"Anyway, I feel something strange when I bought a ticket while ago..." Saguru said.

"Yeah.Me and Miyahara-kun, and three persons got the tickets fastly..." Shinichi said.

"And one person behind me either..." Saguru said, "They are Oohami Saibara, number 22A... Fitsuaki Tomoga, number 21G... Kendo Hajime, number 21F... and Misae Hirokawa, number 21A, behind me..."

"In fact, he registered our names and those persons first..." Shinichi said, "And he is still hiding..."

Shinichi and Saguru looked at each other, "Between of us..." they said.

"But the weird thing, there is no seat number 3IS here." Saguru said, "There are only seats from 01A until 35G in this plane."

"Then we have to spin our brain to solve the 'seat number 3IS'..." Shinichi said.

Shiho stood up.

"Wait. Where are you going?" Shinichi asked.

"Restroom..." she said, "Want to join me?" she asked.

He glared, "Later..." he said.

Saguru stared at her, "She's cute." he said.

Shinichi glared at him, "You don't dare to say that you like her in front of me, don't you?" he asked.

"How about if I do?" Saguru asked, "Jealous?"

Shinichi glared, "Why do I have to be jealous?" he asked.

Saguru grinned, "Just kidding." he said. And he looked up.

"But there is someone I like from a long time ago..." Saguru said, "I've confessed her, but she just said that she has someone she likes, than me..."

Shinichi just listened to him.

"But she still remember me." Saguru said, "Now we are friends."

Shinichi's eyes widened.

000000000000000000000000000000

At 12.20 PM, everyones are already sleeping on their each seat. Except Shinichi that still wondering about the letter.

'Seat number 3IS...' he thought, 'Seat number 3IS...'

Silence.

'Wait...' he thought, 'Could it be...'

'... uno...'

He saw Shiho leaning her head against his shoulder. It almost made his heart beating fastly like a machine.

'Could it be?' he thought himself.

"Shiho..." he whispered, "Hey, Shiho..."

She just blinked looked up. "What...? You've found him...?" she asked.

"Yeah. But can we look at the stars for a while?" he asked.

She yawned gently, "Okay..." she said.

000000000000000000000000000000

"See? It's more beautiful than last time..." Shinichi said.

Shiho yawned once more.

Shinichi smiled at her, "You feel sleepy. Let's go back to our seats..."

He smiled seriously, "... the owner of seat number 3IS..." he said.

Shiho just being nervous.

"You registered us and those persons first to make your 'seat 3IS' word becomes possible..." Shinichi said, "How to read the 'seat 3IS' is reading them in digital..." he said, "And read them as the 'mirror' word. Then it becomes '21E'... seat number 21E, right?" he asked.

"Kaito Kid..." Shinichi said.

Shiho transformed to Kaito Kid.

"You're still pretty good as I thought, Shinichi Kudo..." Kid said.

"Where is Shiho?" Shinichi asked.

"She is still sleeping in that restroom..." Kid said, "If you don't give her some blanket, she will be getting cold..."

"Thanks for your message..." Shinichi said, "I can catch you easily..."

"Oops. I think you forgot about something." Kid said.

Shinichi's sweat dropped, "Wh- What?"

"Catch me..." Kid said, "If you can fly..."

"Hold on..." Saguru said.

Shinichi looked at Saguru, "Sa- Saguru-kun..."

"Did you forgot something, Kaito?" Saguru asked, "If you are trying to fly away, Watson will brake your Paraglyde and fall you down to the sea..."

Kid smiled cold. "Thanks. But I can't die easily..." he said as he throw a shiny ball to them.

"Thieves's job isstealing antiqueby their creativity..." Kid said, "But detectives's job is capturingpeople's faultbytheir logic..." he said, "Even they have same magic in their brains..."

And he vanished.

Shinichi and Saguru saw the emergency door opening.

"Damn it!" Shinichi yelled.

000000000000000000000000000000

"Too bad..." Shiho said, "We couldn't enjoy the Los Angeles yesterday..."

"Yeah." Shinichi said, "Too bad..."

Silence.

"Kudo..."

"Yes?" he asked.

"There is something..." she said, "I want to tell you..."

"Then, what is that?" he asked.

Silence.

"I'll tell you later..." she said.

"Oh..." he said, "Alright..."

* * *

**Author's Note:** That's all the end of chapter 13. And thanks for your all reviews. I hope enjoyed this chapter. This time, I'll won't give any Detective Conan song theme to the chapter's name again Out of stock. But I'll give the words those are in the song theme. Next chapter, Just Start In My Life! Thanks for reading this chapter and read the next one! Shinichi x Shiho fans will be love it!

I'm in your way. So, review me anytime you want, Ok?


End file.
